Chronicles And Trials
by WinxC1ub
Summary: This is a crossover between my CCS fanfiction, Cardcaptor Chronicles, Wishluv's popular CCS fanfiction, The New Trials Of Cardcaptor Sakura And Friends, and CLAMP's Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles.
1. Day 1

As the bell echoed through the courtyard, the students of Seijo High packed their leftover lunches and shuffled into their classrooms. As senior class C took their seats, the Japanese sensei began the afternoon's lesson plan. She pulled out a small golden yellow book and began reading as her students followed along.  
One student raised her hand in question. "Terada sensei, what page are we on again?"  
Terada sensei directed the student to the correct page, and then glanced at another student before continuing. The student that had attracted her eye was a boy in the far back of the room with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. The boy was staring blankly at his book; there was no point in listening since he had already finished the book several days beforehand, and so he instead allowed his mind to wander around other things. Sometimes the boy would unglue his eyes from the book to look at the girl sitting next to him. She had only recently allowed her silky dark blue hair to grow past her shoulders, and her velvet blue eyes had a tendency to sparkle under her evenly parted bangs. The girl didn't dare return the boy's gaze, for she feared that if she did, the feelings in her eyes would not be mirrored in his.  
Terada sensei took another pause to call upon a random student to read. "Hiiragizawa san, will you please read the next paragraph?"  
The girl with the dark blue hair stood up and began reading the selected paragraph. "Turtle shook her head. 'Bean trees,' she said, as plainly as if she had been thinking about it all day. We looked where she was pointing. Some of the wisteria flowers had gone to seed, and all these wonderful long green pods hung down from the branches. They looked as much like beans as anything you'd ever care to eat. 'Will you look at that,' I said. It was another miracle. The flower trees were turning into bean trees."  
It was only as the girl read that the boy with the brown hair actually paid any attention to what was happening in class. He sat there and allowed her velvet voice fill his ears, as it was one of the rare times he actually got to hear it these days.  
When the Hiiragizawa girl finished, she sat down and Terada sensei called on another student. "Li san, continue please." Upon hearing his name being called, the brown haired boy snapped back to reality and rose from his seat. Now he had a different problem… he had no idea where they were.

Elsewhere, two identical teenage boys and two identical teenage girls sat in a clear magical cylinder. The boys were separated from the girls by a clear wall dividing the cylinder evenly. The boys had brown chestnut hair and warm auburn eyes, and their cloths were torn and bloody from battle. The girls had short light brown hair and sparkly emerald green eyes and wore un-tainted white dresses with gold tarnishes.  
One of the girls held the other's hand gently. "No. That you guys were captured and made to separate again, it's just like the future I saw in the dream."  
The other girl looked back at her confused. "How is that…"  
"Since I was seeing, always, even when you were within stopped time, through you, what you saw…"  
Then on the other side, one of the boys began scolding the second girl. "Why did you take her hand, knowing that you'd be caught up?"  
The other boy stood up for her. "Because she knew."  
"So I understand just how much you care for us. But-"  
The second boy placed his hand on the first boy's shoulder. "I told you didn't I? That your existence was important to me." Then, in unison, the second boy and girl exclaimed "The same goes for me!"  
The second girl turned towards the first girl and tried to explain her reasoning to her. "Certainly, it _is_ difficult to change the things we saw in dreams, but…"  
Outside the cylinder, a man with a bat emblem on his robes held the cylinder with the four teens, which seemed much smaller in comparison, and began shouting in anger at his crumbling plans. "You damned clones! I'll smash that into pieces!" With that proclamation, a big man in black and a skinny man in white did their best to stop the first man from destroying their friends. The skinny man tried to use magic to free his friends, but stopped in his tracks. Instead, the magic was reflected and sent back to them.  
Behind them, a small white creature that resembled a steam pork bun noticed something strange about the cylinder that held the teens hostage. "That's the same as was at Yuko's… as what Clow made!"  
The man holding the cylinder mocked the big man in black and the skinny man in white. "Without the permission of those dragged into this, you _can't_ break it! You damned clones. From this world- no, I'll erase your from every dimension!"  
The skinny man in white reacted with another blast of power, but the magic was once again reflected.  
"Fai! Kurogane!"  
The four teens had seen enough and announced their victory in unison. "Changing what we saw in dreams is difficult, but if we are with those people who journeyed with us, **we can change the future**."  
"We refuse…"  
"… to choose that future…."  
"… we choose a world…"  
"… in which we can all exist together…."  
"… and that is why…"  
"… without sacrificing a single one of us four..."  
**"We will escape from here!"**  
The teens unleashed a fury of power in an attempt to escape from their magical prison. The man tried to convince the teens from doing otherwise, but they refused to listen. "Fools! If you posses magical power, you should understand that you cannot escape!"  
Suddenly, wings flew from the backs of the two girls, one wing a piece, and the two girls spoke in unison. "This power that lies within us, is the power to surpass time and space."  
The man now had something to fear. "You mean to use that power to escape your prison?"  
"It is a power that only we can use."  
"Stop! I did not place that power within you for a purpose like this! Even if you leave there now, the laws of the worlds are already crumbling! By destroying your prison, you will only cause the worlds laws to be twisted still further! It cannot be reversed! In fact you'll cause time space itself to collapse! Your own existence's will be reduced into nothing!"  
This time it was the boys to respond to their captor's pleas. "We will move onward none-the-less."  
"Our choice is to move onward, never to stop!"  
"Because we believe…"  
"… in everyone!"  
Now, as they prepared for their escape, the two girls called out to the worlds. "Feathers of mine, if you still remember me, along with all that has been carved into you, **return to me!**"

The doings of the teenage girls were affecting other worlds as well. A great tremor was felt around the city of which Seijo Senior High stood, and the students and teacher hid under their desks. All except for the Li boy and Hiiragizawa girl. The girl stood up and used her desk to brace herself. "Seiru…"  
The Li boy met her gaze. "I know, this is no ordinary earthquake. I feel a massive wave of magical energy." Seiru turned to address the rest of his class as he dug through his pocket for a blue orb with tassels. The girl also pulled out a bird shaped key from her necklace. "Everyone stay calm, we're going to go check this out!"  
With that, Seiru and the girl raced out of the room toward the courtyard, and along the way the girl chanted to her key. "Key which hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Renae, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" in a reaction to Renae's spell, the key transformed into a pink staff with the same bird shape at it's tip. Seiru held out the tasseled orb and allowed his magic to flow through it, transforming it into a broadsword with the crest of his family emblazoned on both sides of the hilt. With their magical items in hand, Seiru and Renae raced to the middle of the courtyard and turned to each other.  
"Seiru, I can't figure out where this power is coming from."  
"Neither can I, so our first priority should be in protecting the school. Let's form a Kekai around the school. Make it as big as you can. I doubt we have enough power to protect the whole city, but if we can at least cover the surrounding schools…" another surge of power caused the earth to tremble more. Seiru and Renae held their sword and staff to the sky and used all their power to form a barrier around the school. They spread the barrier as far as they could and managed to cover the Elementary school next door.  
"Now what? The Kekai won't last forever, and I can already feel my magic fading."  
Seiru tried to come up with a solution. They needed to find the source of the quakes, but how? It could be coming from anywhere, and time was limited. Seiru could feel the quakes breaking through the Kekai, and the ground began to crumble beneath their feet. As the plates shifted beneath the earth's crust, Renae could feel the ground beneath her rising. Renae jumped down to join Seiru once more, but the ground was already crumbling away.  
Then, a white light shone through the cracks in the earth's surface, and the last pieces of ground faded beneath them. Seiru dropped his sword and grabbed hold of the edge with one hand, and Renae's wrist with the other. Renae used the bird beak of her staff to hook the looped tassels of Seiru's sword to keep from loosing it.  
"Seiru!"  
"Hold on, I'm gonna pull us up!" Half blinded by the glowing of the hole, Seiru tried to pull himself out. If he could only use one of his hands, he could use his magic to create a wind to lift them out, but he couldn't let go of Renae, and there was no telling what would happen if he let go the edge of the hole. Then, with another surge of power, the spot where Seiru had grabbed a hold of gave way.

Despite having fallen through a hole in the earth, Seiru and Renae emerged in the sky over a forest. Renae gave Seiru back his sword, and then the two of them mounted her staff like a witch's broom. "FLY!" As Renae recited her fly spell, the wings on the head of her staff grew ten times in size, allowing them to fly though the air on her staff. Seiru and Renae looked out at their surroundings to try and gather their bearings. "Where are we?"  
"Hard to say but, it looks like the forest outside of Penguin Park."  
"But how did we wind up in the sky over the forest if we fell through a hole in the ground at school?"  
"I don't know, I can't feel that presence anymore either."  
Elsewhere in this new town, in a building identical to Seijo Senior High, a class of freshmen sat unfazed by the recent burst of magical energy. The only ones who seamed to notice anything at all were a handful of students in class 1-2. The first was a girl identical to the two girls trapped in the magical cylinder, except this girl appeared two years older. Second was the boy sitting next to her with jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and eyes that flashed golden yellow. Third was a boy with short, dark blue hair parted neatly down the middle, and his blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. Another girl, almost identical to the first boy, seemed to notice as well, but shook it off without much concern. The first girl looked from her neighbor, to the other boy, who returned her gaze and nodded in the acknowledgment that they sensed the same things she did. The three waited until the end of school and met in a secluded part of the school. Joining them were two of their other classmates. Both were girls, one with dark black hair that shone a dark velvet in the sunlight, and complimented her velvet blue eyes stunningly; and the other had red eyes and wore her jet black hair in two bunned pigtails on the sides. Also joining them was an upperclassman with spiked brown hair and dark sunglasses, and a 3rd year Junior High student with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. The freshmen girl spoke first. "Everyone felt that presence before right?"  
The boy with the ponytail looked over to the boy with glasses as he responded. "Yea, but it's weird. It felt like Eriol kun's power."  
The Junior High girl protested this thought. "But that's impossible, Eriol's right here, and the power _I_ sensed came from the forest area just outside Penguin Park."  
The freshmen girl spoke again. "And it can't be a CLOW CARD, I sealed them all. And the Dark Forces don't feel anything like this. It might not be anything, but we should still go and check it out."  
Concern crossed over the blue eyed girls face. "But Sakura chan, you promised Chiharu chan you would help out with cheerleading practice today. You were going to teach them that move with the baton."  
Before Sakura could protest that it'd be fine, the boy with the ponytail interrupted her. "I've got an important soccer meeting today two, so how about this. Sakura chan and I will stay here and you guys can go check things out in the forest."  
Eriol nodded in agreement. "Then that's what we'll do. Sakura san and Eron kun will go to their club meetings, and the rest of us will check on the presence in the forest. We'll be sure to contact you if anything comes up."  
Hesitantly, Sakura agreed. "Alright, but I want to know everything that happens afterwards." And with that, Eriol's group headed for the forest while Sakura and Eron went to their respected club meetings.

Seiru and Renae went the rest of the way on foot, trying to preserve what remained of their magic. Renae shuttered as the cool breeze swept through her hair. "This place really dose feel like the forest outside of Penguin Park."  
"Yea, the presence of spirits is as strong as ever, but something about it feels different two."  
Renae looked around and spotted a familiar looking clearing in the trees. "I know this area, this is the area where…" but she stopped before she could say anything else, and began to silently scold herself for bringing it up.  
"Where Onee san was being controlled by DOMINION." Renae looked back at Seiru with an apologetic glance. He tried to hide it, but she could still see the pain in his eyes. "Come on, the park should be this way." Just as he had said this, there was a rustling in the bushes from the direction he had been pointing at. Seiru drew his sword and jumped in front of Renae in a protective stance. "Who's there, show yourself."  
Out from the bushes emerged Eriol's group, whom had followed the presence to that spot. Seiru and Renae were shocked by the sight of Eriol and the two black haired girls, and the looks on their faces were matched by Eriol's group, who looked more at Seiru than Renae.  
It was the young Junior High girl who spoke first. "Whoa, he looks _exactly_ like Syaoran sempai! Well… except for the eyes that is."  
Seiru just about fell over, while Renae seamed slightly more amused. _Typical_.  
"I think I know what's going on here, but we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Hii-" Seiru panicked and quickly put his hand over Renae's mouth before she could finish.  
"What are you doing? If you know what's going on, then you can't just tell them who you are. After all, those people over there are-"  
"I know what it seams like at first glance, but it's not. Look over there." Renae directed Seiru's attention over to the two brunettes. "Do you recognize them, because I sure don't? They're not in any of Okaa san's pictures or videos. Besides, they look like they're still freshmen, and Odou san and Meilin chan didn't move back to Tomoeda until their senior year. We didn't go back in time, we went to another world."  
"OK, but I still don't think we should tell them who we are."  
"But don't you remember when that princess who was like Sakura chan and her friend who was like Syaoran kun came to our world? It was OK for them to know who you and Hanna chan were.  
"Well yea, but-"  
"So don't worry so much." Renae turned around to face Eriol's group once again. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my cousin is a bit of a worry wart. Anyway, as I was saying before…" Renae twirled her staff up and held it in both hands for everyone to see clearly. "My name is, Hiiragizawa Daidouji Renae, and this is my cousin, Li Kinomoto Seiru."  
Everyone in Eriol's group was stunned. Then, after a few minutes, they all broke the silence in unison. **"EEEEHHHH!"**

Eriol lead everyone to his house before they started explanations. Seiru and Renae looked up at Eriol's house in awe. It was a beautiful European style mansion with three floors and a balcony overlooking the garden out front. The Junior High girl looked at them curiously. "What's wrong? You said you're Eriol's daughter, but you look like you've never even been here before."  
"That's because we haven't. Odou san's old house in Tomoeda was torn down a long time ago in our world. There's an amusement park there now. In fact, that's where Seiru's mom told his dad that she liked him." Something about Renae's statement made the Junior High girl's expression turn solemn. "Is something wrong… Miss…"  
"Miho, Tanaka Miho, and no, I'm fine… Wait, you don't know who I am?"  
"Sorry no, I've never met anyone like you in our world."  
Eriol lead everyone into the dinning room where everyone took a seat at the long table. Miho turned to the girl with violet eyes who had taken a seat next to her. "Tomoyo sempai! Why wouldn't you tell you daughter about me?"  
Tomoyo looked over at Miho, then at Renae. The fact that this girl, who happened to be two years older than her, could be her's and Eriol's daughter was mind boggling. Tomoyo caught a glance of Eriol looking in her direction, but she turned her head back to Renae before he could see her blushing.  
Trying to spare Tomoyo from the spotlight, Seiru decided to step in and explain. "Being from different worlds doesn't mean you would know the same people. We once met people from another world who were the same as my parents, but their friends back home, and even their families were different. That version of Odou san was an orphan adopted by Okaa san's father, and that version of Okaa san was a princess and Clow Reed's daughter. They didn't even know who Meilin chan was until they came to our world. Another person traveling with them named Kurogane san, came from a world where Tomoyo chan was a princess, but he'd never met anyone else from Tomoeda there. He also said she had an older sister. As Fai san explained it, in every world there are the same people who share the same souls, but they live completely different lives."  
Eriol pondered on this for a moment, but something didn't add up. "So basically, each world is different, but the very root of the people themselves is the same. Something doesn't add up though. The way you talk about your world sounds similar to ours, but how is that possible if each world is different?"  
"Your uniforms are the same as our as well." Tomoyo pointed out.  
"It might not be the exact same. Have you ever heard of the CLOW CARDS?"  
The room went silent for a moment. Then, Miho spoke up with artificial cheerfulness. "Yea, they're the magic cards that Clow Reed made. Sakura sempai turned them into the SAKURA CARDS."  
"OK then, my father, Li Syaoran, he's from a large family known as the Li Clan, have you heard of anything like that?"  
Once more the room fell silent. This time it was Tomoyo to break the awkward silence. "Yes we- we know of the Li Clan as well."  
Seiru and Renae took note of the small periods of silence, but both decided best not to ask for the time being. Renae thought for a moment about mentioning something else, and despite her better judgment, decided to go ahead. "Um… well… what about Gin Reed? Have you heard of anyone like him?" Renae could see the surprise in Seiru's eyes out of the corner of her eye, but turned her head away to keep him from seeing her shame. He saw it anyway.  
This time it was Renae and Seiru's silence that was taken note of, but Eriol was now curious of other things. "No, we haven't heard of him. Is he somehow related to Clow Reed?"  
Renae nodded her head. She didn't dare say anymore.  
The boy in sunglasses decided to break the silence. "Now I've got a question. You mentioned the Li Clan before. What's their hierarchy like?"  
"Hierarchy?"  
The girl in pigtails shot the older boy a warning look, but he brushed her off. "You know, who's at top, who's at bottom, ect."  
The questione confused Seiru, but he answered it all the same. "Zumu sama is the Head of the family. From the main branch, once the eldest son turns 21 they take over as Head, but since Zufu sama died when Odou san was still little, Zumu sama took over for the time being. Of course, a son can't take over as head if he doesn't have magic, so since Odou san and Okaa san had to give up their magic before Odou san was old enough to take over, it was decided that Zumu sama would continue as Head until Odou san or one of his sisters had a son that met the requirements. That's me now, I'll be taking over for Zumu sama in less than three years."  
The boy in glasses grinned at Seiru coyly. "I see, so it's a branch system. Well isn't that nice."  
"Is it something different here? Why-"  
"Na na, just curious. So if you don't mind me asking one more quest- Ow!" The boy in sun glasses was interrupted when the girl in pigtails kicked him under the table. She glared at him viciously, warning him to stop talking. "I was just gonna ask what they're gonna do till they get back home. No need to be so mean Mei chan."  
Seiru and Renae looked at the boy in sunglasses questioningly. "'Mei chan'"  
Tomoyo giggled at them, now assuming that the boy in sunglasses wasn't in their world either. "'Mei chan' is Kai kun's nickname for Meilin chan."  
"Kai kun?"  
Kai motioned as if he was taking of a hat and bowed. "Mizuki Kai, at your service. Now, I'm sure Eriol kun won't mind if you stay here, after all you _are_ practically blood, but as for school…" Kai pulled a slim black laptop out of his bag and opened it up on the table. "Now, I'm guessing you two are probably about 18, but… aw what the heck, how about class 1-2…"  
Meilin glared at Kai again and started scolding him. "Now hold on a sec Kai, How about _asking_ Eriol kun before you go offering stuff like that! And we don't even know if they'll be staying long enough to even _go_ to school! Think about how suspicious that would be if they transferred into our school just to leave a few days later! And besides that, they're too old to be in a freshmen cla-"  
"Done. Form now on you are Amamiya Seiru and Amamiya Renae, Tomoyo chan's cousins visiting from out of town, and you'll be attending Seijo High until you return home to… lets say Kyoto."  
**"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"**  
Miho slammed her hands on the table and stood up, startling everyone in the room. "Meilin sempai's right, you can't just go around deciding stuff like that for yourself! What if we don't have room, or what if Li san and Hiiragizawa san don't want to go back 2 whole grades?"  
Renae put her hands up and tried to calm Miho down. "Tanaka san, it's really alright, we don't mind, and it's not like Seiru and I don't already have the uniforms."  
Eriol decided to intervene as well. "Besides, we do have plenty of room, and if we say they are only visiting then no one will be suspicious when they leave." Miho didn't say anything in response, but instead shot Kai a murderous glare before storming out of the room.  
Renae and Seiru were baffled by Miho's sudden outburst. They knew Meilin from back home, so her reaction was nothing new, but Miho came across as a very cheerful girl, so this seamed a bit irrational. "Is she alright?"  
Tomoyo turned to them and smiled. "She has a few things to work out. Anyway, there is one thing we should discus if you two are going to be attending our school. I don't think we should tell Sakura chan who you two really are."  
"But why not? You and Odou san are fine knowing."  
"Renae, some people are uncomfortable meeting their children, being they from the future _or_ another world."  
"Well, if you guys insist. I still don't see the harm though."


	2. Day 2

Moments before the morning bell rang, the door to class 1-2 was pulled open in a hurried fashion. Tomoyo smiled as her good friend Sakura walked into class, barley dodging another tardy. "Good morning Sakura chan."  
"Morning Tomoyo chan." Sakura wanted to ask Tomoyo about the day before, but with only seconds to spare before the start of class, she decided to ask latter.  
Anticipating Sakura's question, Tomoyo leaned forward and whispered a quick message in here ear, just loud enough for Eron to hear as well. "It's alright, the presence turned out to be a fluke."  
Before Sakura could respond, the class room door slid open once more, and the homeroom sensei walked in. "Before we begin class today, we have a couple of transfer students joining us for the next couple of days. You may come in now." The door opened a third time, this time to reveal Seiru and Renae. Seiru and Renae walked up to the front of the room while the sensei wrote their names on the board. Everyone was staring at Seiru, unable to help but being reminded of someone. The most surprised was Sakura. "Amamiya Seiru, and Amamiya Renae. They are Daidouji san's cousins here on an exclusive exchange program known as the CCSITOF." Meilin scowled at the name Kai had chosen for the exchange program. C. C. S. I. T. O. F. CardCaptor Sakura Ironic Twist Of Fate. "Now, for your seat… looks like there's an empty table next to Kinomoto san. Kinomoto san, please raise your hand."  
Sakura raised her hand and looked over at the empty table. Had that table always been empty? Seiru and Renae took their seats at the empty table. Renae smiled brightly at Sakura over Seiru's shoulder, while Seiru did his best to avoid eye contact. Keeping his identity a secret would be difficult, since he looked so much like his father.

Sakura found herself unable to pay attention to the math lesson. She couldn't help staring at the new boy sitting next to her. He was supposed to be her's and Tomoyo's cousin, grant it his eyes were similar to her's and her mother's, but everything else about him just seamed familiar in a different way. His hair and face, the way he sat there with that board expression, and his presence… For an Amamiya, Seiru's presence seamed so much more like… like _him_.  
Eron couldn't help but notice this two. Even the girl who looked like Eron, whom had brushed off Renae's magic without a second thought, seemed interested in the new transfer students. She ran her fingers through her long black hair as different thoughts ran through her mind. She would have to make sure for certain before going to _them_.

Seiru and Renae decided to eat lunch with Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin. When Kai joined them, Meilin threw him another one of her fits. "Mizuki Kai, what pray tell were you thinking?"  
"What? Here I, a second year, decide to come and spend my lunch with my favorite firsties, and what do I get? Another Mei chan lecture."  
"You need one! What were you thinking? **The CardCaptor Sakura Ironic Twist Of Fate exchange program!** Why not just call it the Children Of Your Classmates From Another World if you're gonna be _that_ obvious about it?"  
"Cuz COYCFA doesn't have the same ring to it."  
"The same ring as what?" The group turned around in shock as Sakura and Eron joined the group. "Are we interrupting something?"  
Meilin turned around and took a bite of her egg roll. "Nothing, we were just done."  
Remembering that they were supposed to be strangers, Renae got up to introduce herself. "Hello, you're in our class aren't you? Kinomoto san was it? I'm Amamiya Renae, and this is my cousin Seiru."  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and this is Chang Eron kun.  
"So you're the one I keep hearing about. Tomoyo chan talks about you a lot. Is it alright if I call you Sakura chan?"  
"Sure, then can I call you Renae chan?"  
"Of course."  
Sakura looked behind Renae at Seiru, who was still sitting on the ground. "And you? Would you prefer Seiru kun, or Amamiya san? You can call me Sakura two if you want."  
This time, Seiru couldn't help but look up at Sakura. She was so sincere, but it still seamed strange for one's mother to ask for your permission to call you by name. "S- Seiru's fine."  
"Great, Seiru kun."  
Seiru turned his head from Sakura once more, this time to look at Eron. He was another person Seiru didn't recognize from back home. Still, there was something about him. They'd only just met, and he couldn't be _all bad_ if he was friends with Sakura, but Seiru just couldn't help hating him for some reason. And he could see it in his eyes that Eron hated him just the same. As the conversations of the others continued in the background, Eron returned Seiru's cold glare with one of his own. Then, as Eron stared into Seiru's cool green eyes, something in him clicked. His eyes… they were like emerald gems, kissed by a gentle autumn breeze.

Elsewhere, an adult Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol waited outside a small suburban home. Also waiting with them was a man with similar features as the identical teenage boys from the other world. The four of them waited until a young woman around the age of 23 flew in on a pair of magnificent light blue wings. The girl looked a lot like Sakura, except her eyes were the same shade of brown as the man and the two boys. Floating next to her was a small yellow creature that resembled a winged teddy bear. The young woman and her companion landed in front of the four, and as the girl's wings faded away, a blue card formed in her hand.  
"Okaa san, I got your message. Any sign of them yet?"  
"No, nothing yet. Thank you for coming Hanna." Hanna walked up to Sakura and hugged her reassuringly. "When we spoke to the school, they said Seiru and Renae chan went to investigate an earthquake and never came back."  
"Geese, that Seiru, he attracts more trouble then _I_ do. And to drag Renae chan into it."  
The yellow creature folded it's arms and spoke in an Osaka accent. "I seem to recall that _most_ of the trouble you two got in was self inflicted."  
"Kero chan! We did not."  
The man with brown eyes looked at Hanna questioningly. "So then it was _some_ other little girl chasing him around the house every morning?"  
"Humpf, he's the one who always started it. Little brat."  
Kero floated over to the brown eyed man and grinned. "But you have to admit, it was pretty entertaining, especially once Syaoran got a hold of him."  
Hanna giggled slightly as she remembered a time when Seiru dumped a bucked of water on her head to wake her up one morning. She'd chased him all over the house trying to pound him for it, until Syaoran grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up in the air. That was punishment enough, even if she almost caught a cold. "What about Nadeshiko, where's she?"  
"She's at school right now. She spent all yesterday searching for them and couldn't find them."  
"Well, I might have something I can do to help. There's this spell I learned at MSU that should be able to track them down, but it's gonna take some time. It should work, but I'm gonna need some of their belongings." Hanna raised her fist in the air and pulled it down in front of her. "It'll defiantly be alright."

Back at Seijo High, the students began packing their things as the final dismissal bell rang throughout the halls. Seiru and Renae decided to leave before Eriol to keep their classmates from suspecting that they were staying with him.  
"So, why can't we go home with Odou san?"  
"I told you, you need to call him Eriol here. And we can't let on that we're staying with him. We're supposed to be Tomoyo chan's cousins, not his. Miho san was telling me about a time when Oka- Sakura chan was staying with –Syaoran kun-"  
"See, it's even hard for you."  
"Anyway, Miho san told me about all the trouble it caused at school when they always left and came to school together. We've gotta be careful here. It's not like back home where everyone knows about our powers,"  
"OK, I'm sorry. It's just so much easier back home where we don't have to hide who we really are."  
"Actually, I kind of like it here. It was nice going through a whole day without 'Li kun, your sister's so cool', 'Li kun, did anything weird happen last night?', 'Li kun, what's it like to have powers', 'Li kun-'"  
"I get it. You never were fond of the attention."  
"But there is… one thing about this place that I can't seem to wrap my mind around. –Sakura chan, have you noticed anything weird about her powers?"  
"Well, I didn't have any powers back when Sakura chan and Syaoran kun still had theirs, so I don't know what would feel normal for her, but I did always expect them to feel more like Nadeshiko chan's."  
"Exactly, they both draw their powers from the same star. I did two until I started using the power of the moon. But here…"  
"Yea, now that you mention it, Sakura chan's power _dose_ feel weird, almost like yours even. But how's that possible?"  
"I don't know, but Eriol kun might, we should ask him when we get back."  
As Seiru and Renae reached the end of the last hallway before the locker room, they were confronted by a girl from their class. It was the girl who looked like Chang Eron. She waited until the hall was empty before walking up to Seiru and Renae.  
She started circling around them, like the way a lioness stalks her prey. This annoyed Seiru fast, and even Renae found herself a little short tempered.  
"Can we help you with anything?"  
The girl stopped in front of them and gave Seiru a full body scan, which made Renae somewhat jumpy. "Your Tomoyo chan's cousins right? I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Chang Erika, and as you probably guessed, I'm also Chang Eron's twin sister. I saw the way Seiru kun and Onii chan hit it off in the courtyard at lunch today, so I figured I might as well say hi."  
Renae became very irritated with how informal Erika was being with Seiru. "You know, it's rude to call someone by their name without their permission."  
Erika ignored Renae and started to lean in towards Seiru, which made Renae even more uncomfortable. "You know, there's this boy who used to be in our class back in junior high. You look almost _exactly_ like him."  
As Erika leaned in closer, Renae decided she'd had just about enough. "OK, you know what, your being very rude here. We have somewhere we need to be, and we're running late, so if you'll excuse us…" Renae pushed Erika to the side and away from Seiru. As she did so, she was consumed by a strange sense. Strange images raced through her mind. Five sorcerers. Five ancient treasures. A woman standing at the edge of a cliff. A man who looked similar to Eriol, and a woman who looked like her family friend Nakuru. A young girl with jet black hair and emerald green eyes breaking into Eriol's house, and a man with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes wrestling a scroll from her hands. Sakura standing on top of the roof of the junior high building using the five ancient treasures to fight off a hoard of rats, all the while with Syaoran and the others stuck on the outside of a Keikai, desperately trying to reach her.  
Erika glanced between Renae and Seiru with a devilish grin. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Erika continued down the hall and headed home.  
"Man, what was that all about? So much for this place being normal, huh Renae? Renae?"  
But Renae had had enough. Her mind became fuzzy after one more vision ran through her mind.  
"Renae? What's wrong?"  
It was of Syaoran watching as Sakura was pushed off a cliff… by the Chang twins. After that, she passed out.  
"Renae!" Seiru caught her and laid her down on the ground. "Renae! Wake up!"  
The commotion Seiru was causing attracted the attention of students in nearby hallways. Most of them were part of after school clubs, but now they had abandoned their clubs to see what the fuss was about. Among them was Sakura, who had stayed after as a favor to the Journalism club editor. When Sakura saw who it was, she pushed her way though the crowd and ran up to Seiru and Renae.  
"Renae chan! Seiru kun, what happened?"  
"I don't know, she just passed out."  
Sakura placed her hand gently on Renae's forehead. "Well she doesn't have a fever, but we should take her to the nurse's office just in case."  
Seiru nodded his head in agreement and picked Renae up. Just as Seiru rose to his feet, Renae opened her eyes. It took a while for Renae to realize that she was in Seiru's arms, but when she did, her face slowly turned bright red. Renae panicked and pushed herself out of his arms, only to land on the floor with a loud thud.  
"Are you alright?"  
Now blushing even harder, Renae jumped up as fast as she could and started to brush herself off. "I-I'm fine, nothing bruised."  
"Renae chan, are you alright? Seiru kun said you feinted. We were really worried about you."  
"N-no, I mean yes, I'm fine. I really don't know what happened, it just did, and… um… I… We should go."  
"Would you like me to walk you both back to Tomoyo chan's house?"  
"Huh? Uh, well…" Renae and Seiru exchanged glances. How would they tell her no without seeming rude, or letting on that they weren't staying with Tomoyo?  
"It's alright, I can take them." Just as they were struggling for an answer, Tomoyo emerged from the crowd. "Sakura chan, you were helping Aki kun, weren't you? So I can take them back myself."  
"But Tomoyo chan, don't you have coir practice today?"  
"It's alright, the sensei will understand."  
"Then, I'll let her know for you on my way back to the Journalism room. Renae chan, I hope you feel better."  
"Uh, yea, thanks. See you tomorrow."  
"Mhm, See you tomorrow."

Tomoyo decided to take Seiru and Renae all the way to Eriol's house. Eriol and Miho were already waiting for them when they got back. Renae told everyone about her visions, which didn't appear to surprise them as much as she expected.  
Eriol was the first to speak. "The five sorcerers you saw were most likely the Great Five."  
"The Great Five?"  
"I'm a little bit surprised you haven't heard of them, but considering our worlds to seem to have _some_ differences, I suppose it makes sense. The Great Five were the greatest sorcerers of their time. Landon Reed, Amamiya Hayashi, Li Shulin, Mizuki Mayura, and Chang Ruichi."  
"Wait a minute, Reed, Amamiya, Li, Mizuki and Chang, they're-"  
"Yes. Landon and Shulin were Clow Reed's, my former self's parents, and Shulin and Hayashi were your ancestors. At least, in this world. Clow was well expected to be a great sorcerer being the son of two of the Great Five, of course no one anticipated that he would create a new kind of magic, a combination of East and West magic, or that he would create cards from Dark Forces."  
"Dark Forces?"  
"I take it you don't have those in your world either?"  
"No, in our world, Clow san created the cards by creating contracts with nature and various other creations."  
"I see, well in this world, the CLOW CARDS were created by forming contracts with the Dark Forces around us. Originally, one could only summon a Dark Force, but none could create Contracts with them before Clow Reed. Clow chose 52 Dark Forces and formed Contracts with them, and because they were bound under contract, they stayed with Clow until he passed. Lately, Sakura san has had to do the same thing, as the Dark Forces began appearing again a few years ago."  
"So then, who was the woman on the cliff?"  
"She would be Chang Ruichi's twin sister, Chang Risa. She died of a health condition at a young age. Not much is known about her though."  
"Then, the five treasures?"  
"They are known as the Five Force Treasures. Each member of the great five had their own magical item. Landon Reed had the Star Saphire Ring, which was eventually handed over to the Li Clan. Li Shulin's item was the Five Force Sword, which has also been passed down throughout generations within the Li Clan. As for Amamiya Hayashi, his item was the Crystal Necklace, which had been lost up until a few years ago, when Sakura san found it in a jewelry shop. Mizuki Mayura possesd the Mirror of Truth, which is now on display at the Metropolitan Museum. And Chang Ruiichi's item was the Ruby Earings, now worn by his descendents, Eron kun and Erika chan."  
"They're his descendants?"  
"Yes, and Miho and Kai kun are descendents of Mizuki Mayura, as is Kaho san, if you've met her yet. Even by themselves, the Five Force Treasures hold great power, but their power is multiplied dramatically when used together."  
"Then, that's what Sakura chan was doing on the roof, wasn't it? I saw her using the Five Force Treasures against a bunch of rats, and those rats must have been a Dark Force."  
"Yes, you're referring to when Sakura san sealed THE PLAGUE. That one took everything Sakura san had, even with the Five Force Treasures. She expended all of her powers trying to seal PLAGUE, it's a very difficult Dark Force to deal with."  
Something in Seiru's mind clicked after that. "Wait a minute! Isn't it dangerous to use all your power, because then you start relying on your life force for power. Then- then that's why. That's why her powers are different. Her powers are supposed to come from her star, but when we saw her today, all we could sense was a power of the moon. It makes sense now. Your Syaoran gave her his powers to keep her from dying."  
"Yes, you are correct, that's basically what happened."  
Contrary to the now gloomy expressions of Eriol, Tomoyo and Miho, Seiru smiled at the thought of what this version of his father did. "That's so like him to do that. In our world, Okaa san made a similar sacrifice for Odou san. He died in a major battle before my sisters and I were born. Somehow, Okaa san was able to bring him back by sacrificing his and her magic. The SAKURA CARDS, Kero chan, Yue san, and Yukito san disappeared as well, but about 13 years ago, the Elemental Dragons, who had arranged for Odou san's revival, allowed them a chance to return with Onee san as their new master. The positions were switched here, but it's basically the same thing. I know it seams impossible that Odou could be brought back from death, especially since it's taboo to do something like that, but I wouldn't be here today if it hadn't worked. Of course, I also realize that there's no way something like that could happen again."  
Renae could now see sadness forming in Seiru's eyes, so she decided to move on to the next topic. "Um, I also saw Clow Reed with someone who looked a lot like Nakuru chan, who's she?"  
Tomoyo was surprised to hear Renae talk about the woman who resembled Nakuru. A solemn look came across her face as she glanced from Renae to Eriol. "That, was Mizuki Mika, another Mizuki descendent. She was a very close friend of Clow Reed." Tomoyo was almost happy to hear about Eriol's thoughts on Mika, but was somehow saddened still.  
Renae was curious about Tomoyo, but decided to continue. "And the teenagers who met in this house? The girl looked a lot like Kinomoto Nadeshiko san, and the boy looked like the pictures I've seen of Syaoran kun's father."  
"Halemeoni san and Zufu sama?"  
"Sakura san would know more about that, but from what I've heard they fought the Dark Ones of their generation. Ruichi blamed the death of his sister on the other members of the Great Five, and so whenever twins are born into the Chang bloodline, Ruichi and Risa are reincarnated through them in an attempt at revenge against the other Great Five descendents. Eron kun and Erika san's father and uncle were twins, so they fought with Sakura san's mother and Syaoran kun's father in the previous generation."  
"Wait, then if Chang twins are-"  
"Yes, Eron kun and Erika chan did take on the mission of their ancestors, but they have recently halted any attacks on Sakura san, and Eron kun has dedicated himself to helping Sakura san gather the rest of the Dark Forces in hopes of redeeming himself."  
Something about Sakura and Eron working together struck a couple of Seiru's nerves. "She doesn't need _that_ kind of help. Even if your Syaoran doesn't have his powers any more, there's no way he'd let her fight those Dark Forces alone, or with Chang Eron for that matter. Come to think of it though, I haven't seen him around school, is he in another class or something?"  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Miho glanced back and fourth at each other, each one desperately trying to find an appropriate answer. Finaly, Tomoyo thought of something to say. "Syaoran kun, had to return to Hong Kong temporarily not long after Sakura chan sealed plague."  
As much as they tried to hide it, Seiru could tell that something was troubling them on the subject of Li Syaoran. "Is something wrong? If your worried about when he'll come back, don't. I know my father, and he wouldn't let her fight these Dark Forces alone. He will be back, you can count on it."  
"You really look up to him, don't you Seiru kun."  
"Yea, he's always been there for us since before I can remember. No mater what the problem, whether there was something he could do or not, Odou san was always willing to help in any way he could. Even without his powers, I always saw Odou san as one of the strongest people I knew. I still cherish the sword he gave me. I used to have this sword that I got from the Dragons, but it broke about 5 or 6 years ago so he gave me his. When ever I feel discouraged, or just need some form of inspiration, I pull out his sword and think of him, and suddenly I feel like I can do anything. Odou san is… well, he's Odou san. You've met him, you know how he is. There's just no words to describe it. He's a great man, and everyone in Tomoeda respects him for it."


	3. Day 3

Once again leaving before Eriol and Miho, Seiru and Renae arrived to school early. Seiru sat in his seat reading the school newspaper(one of their classmates insisted on him taking one), while Renae sat with Tomoyo and some other girls who had pulled their tables together. One of the girls named Sasaki Rika had short, curly red hair and looked like their teacher from back home. Another named Mihara Chiharu had light brown hair, which she wore in braided pigtails, and the other named Yanagizawa Naoko had strait brown hair and large framed glasses. Renae remembered something Tomoyo had told her about Rika, that she was in love with their old teacher, Terada Yoshiyuki, and they had recently been torn apart when they were found out by the school board, so Renae decided to do a fortune telling to lift her spirits.  
"It's simple really, I can tell you just about anything about your future, from your career path to your destined person."  
"I don't know, I don't really believe in fortune telling. Stuff like that was always more Naoko chan's interest rather than mine."  
"Oh, please Rika chan, it' my own technique and it's very effective. One quick reading won't hurt."  
Rika looked back at Renae and saw the desire to do so in her eyes and decided to give in. "Well, alright, if you insist. Do I need to do anything, or give you any information?"  
"Just give me your hand, and I'll do the rest." Hesitantly, Rika placed her right hand in Renae's left, and Renae placed her right hand on top. "I see a man in your life who is unable to be by your side at the time. There seems to be concern about an age difference. But, it looks like things will work out for you two. I see great happiness ahead for the both of you. I also see you working as a school sensei, where you'll get to meet may different people, and even connect with the children of your friends as you teach their class. I see you working side by side with your true love in a life that brings you great fortune. Hang in there and keep patient, and things will defiantly turn out alright in the end."  
Rika stared at Renae in aw by what she had said. Even if someone had told Renae about her relationship with her former teacher, she'd never told anyone she wanted to be a teacher herself. All she had to reply with was a simple "Thank you, Renae chan."  
Renae smiled back at Rika, while Naoko began bursting with energy. "That's amazing! How did you know all that by just holding her hand?"  
"Every person has a unique spiritual energy. Have you ever held you mother's hand, and then switch to holding your father's? Most people don't notice the difference because it's so subtle, but each of us has a special energy which, if read correctly, can tell us our whole life's story. Past, present, and future."  
"Wow, I never notice anything like that." Naoko grabbed Rika and Chiharu's hands, but was utterly disappointed. "They feel the same to me."  
"Not too many people can tell the difference, it's difficult to learn how if you don't start at an early age. I didn't quite get it myself at first either."  
"What about your cousin, can he tell the difference?"  
"Seiru's not really into stuff like that."  
Seiru put down the paper for a moment and walked over to the girls. "Renae, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure, what is it?" Rather than responding, Seiru merely pointed to the table at which they had been assigned to sit, and the two of them walked back and sat down. "Something wrong?"  
"What did I tell you yesterday about our powers being _secret_ here? You shouldn't be telling them stuff like that. Yanagizawa san might not have powers, but she's still spiritually aware."  
Renae frowned and turned her head from Seiru. She didn't like him treating her like a younger sibling who didn't know any better. "Well sorry _Onii chan_, I'll just be the mean transfer student who doesn't socialize with my new classmates." Renae glanced back at him just enough to see that she had hurt him a little. She considered apologizing for the remark, she hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he was treating her like an ignorant child.  
"Th-that's not what I meant." Seiru could tell he'd struck a nerve, but was a little upset himself for what she just said. He decided he wasn't gonna get anywhere and went back to reading his paper.  
Renae looked back at Seiru, a little hurt that he didn't try to defend himself. In the old days he would have come back with some smart aleck reply that she couldn't help but laugh at. Why couldn't they get back to that? They had been such good friends growing up, but now it seamed like they were worlds apart, now matter how much they tried to deny it and act like things hadn't changed. _Can we never go back? They say that once you decide to do something, there's no going back once you've done it. But what if it wasn't your decision? Why can't I bring myself to talk to him about this. We used to tell each other everything. We used to have a pact that no matter what, no matter how hard it was to say, no matter what the circumstances, we would have no secrets between us. I guess, no matter how badly we want something, even for those with powers, some things just can't be undone._  
"Sorry."  
"Huh?" _Why is _he_ apologizing?_  
"I know this situation is inconvenient, but that doesn't mean we should just pull back and avoid contact with others. I didn't mean to imply that you don't know what our situation is, I just- I don't know, I've had a lot on my mind, so… I'm sorry."  
_Seiru._ Renae pointed her head down and glanced at Seiru through her peripheral vision. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, it was out of line, and I probably should be a little more careful of what I say to people-"  
"I don't believe it!"  
Renae lifted her head back to Seiru, partly shocked, partly hurt. "Wha- I'm giving you a sincere apology and you-"  
"No, not that, this." Seiru pushed the paper in front of Renae and pointed at a picture of him carrying her, completely freaked out. Renae blushed violently as she read the bold captions, **Transfer Troubles**. "Well how's that to make you feel at home. One day and we already made the school paper. So much for low profile."  
Renae and Seiru looked up as the last person came into the room, or rather, ran in. Sakura stood in the doorway trying to catch her breath, then headed over to her seat and to be greeted by Tomoyo and Eron.  
"Good morning Sakura chan."  
"Morning Tomoyo chan, Eron kun." Sakura looked to her right and smiled at Seiru and Renae. "Morning Seiru kun, Renae chan. Oh, by the way Renae chan, are you feeling any better?"  
"Yea, I'm fine, although it seams we made the paper."  
"Sorry about that, one of the photographers for the journalism club was there, and Aki kun was really exited about the story. I tried to talk him out of it, but Aki kun loves a good story and was very persistent. Sorry."  
"No, it's not your fault. Are _you_ alright? You cut it pretty close there, classes will be starting any minute now."  
"Yea, I tend to run late a lot, but somehow I always manage to get here on time."  
Renae giggled at how much Sakura was like Hanna, even if Hanna didn't like to admit it. "That sounds a lot like Hanna chan."  
"Hanna chan?"  
Renae quickly slapped her hand on her mouth for mentioning Hanna. She and Seiru just had a fight about that sort of thing. Renae looked up at Seiru apologetically, but he just turned his head over to Sakura.  
"She's my older sister. She's in college now, but she was always running late when we were kids."  
"And her mean little brother always refused to wait for her." This time Renae was joking rather than trying to be mean, which Seiru could easily tell the difference.  
"Onee san doesn't need an escort to school, and she has her roller blades to get her there quickly. If we waited for her, _we'd_ be the ones who'd wind up late."  
"Hoe? _We_?"  
"He means him and his _little_ sister, Nadeshiko chan."  
"Wow, what a coincidence, Seiru kun's little sister has the same name as my mother."  
Renae slapped her hand over her mouth as Seiru looked at her with those piercing green eyes of his. _Now_ she'd said too much. "Yea, what a coincidence."

Somewhere in an unknown world, the two Syaoran's pondered at the dark void in which they now stood.  
"Where are the others?"  
"I don't know. At any rate, let's get out of here."  
Both Syaoran's attempted to use their powers to return to the world with the two Sakura's, but nothing happened.  
"I can't use-"  
"-my magical abilities!"  
"So this is the price of which Fei Wang spoke of."  
"But if so, surely I alone would-"  
"But I am Syaoran aswell."  
The two Syaoran's were interrupted by a young man with jet black hair, one violet eye and one gold. "In that case, that might explain why I am here too. Sakura chan mentioned it when I met her before in a dream. You and I are similar. But that's not right… I can see it now. You and I are not merely similar. It's just as Yuko san said. We are the same. This… isn't a dream."  
"No."  
"It may be a kind of void, a void in space-time. I don't doubt that I know far less than either of you, could you perhaps explain to me why it is that the three of us are here?"  
As the two Syaoran's and the young man talked, one of the Sakura's from the other world began to disappear. She knew she would not be the only one either.  
"I see, so that's it. Of course we would be similar, we are the same person."  
"It was my choice that dragged everyone… dragged the world into this. The two of you too.  
"But without that choice, I would not have been born. We would not have been able to meet Sakura, or our other companions."  
"That's right. I too met someone who told me that simply existing along with one's companions is more than enough."  
"I don't know what's happening to the world, but I'm going to get out of here so that I can do what I have to."  
"Same here. I have made my decision to wait, I have to return to the shop."  
"It doesn't have to be large, if we can make the tiniest of fissures in this place we may be able to escape."  
Just as the Sakura in the world from which they came, one of the Syaoran's began to disappear as well, and like Sakura, he knew what it meant. "Even if they have been reborn, once the creator is gone, his creations too… will disappear. That woman told me in advance; I was aware that it would come to this."  
"NO!"  
Syaoran turned to the boy with black hair. "You are different. Your name, your appearance, and you are not a created being. The disappearance of anyone, even a created being, creates ripples, leaving it's mark on the world. That should create the fissure you need. Leave this place, and return to the world."  
**"WAIT!"**  
"Even if it was in the midst of a twisted world, I'm glad to have been born. Thank you." With his last words, the created Syaoran turned into a feather with a heart marking on it.  
**"SYAORAN!"** As Syaoran grieved the loss of his clone, Fei Wang's voice rang through the air. _Pay the price_. "Let's go."  
"Let's return."  
**"Back to where we belong!"**

Back at Seijo, Seiru sat alone on a bench with the bento box Renae had packed for him. She seamed to have forgiven him for the way he had acted earlier that morning, but it still troubled him. That aside though, it was nice to enjoy a lunch alone without his classmates bugging him all the time in constant fan club mode. Seiru leaned back on the bench and stared at the sky. Eriol said that here were Dark Forces causing trouble in this world, but it seamed so peaceful here that it was hard to imagine such chaos.  
_Chaos. Funny how one word can bring up so many painful memories. Funny how an unknown past can be repeated so easily. Funny how in a single moment, such close friends could be torn apart so easily._  
Seiru closed his eyes and envisioned Renae and himself flying through the night skies chasing after a black crow. They were several years younger, and instead of his usual battle costume, custom made by Tomoyo, he had chosen to wear a green Chinese style robe, an exact replica of the robes his father, Li Syaoran had once fought in. He had worn them in respect to his father, who wished nothing more than to fight along side his son in that desperate hour. It was strictly because of this that it aggravated him that there was now a gapping hole in the back where his white wings attached to his body. Why couldn't they be more like FLY's wings which didn't rip your cloths when activated? Not that there was anything he could do about it, he no longer had his sword, and the HANNA CARDS weren't compatible with the skeleton themed Inferno Crossbow now attached to his right arm. All he had were his Oufada scrolls and his KAOS CARDS; CHIMERA, PLAGUE, and DOMINION, with CHIMERA being the only card he could use… or wanted to.  
Renae on the other hand had two KAOS CARDS that she used, INDUSTRY and NIGHTMARE. She also had MIRRAGE, but her state at the time had so harshly deemed the card useless. It had been the Elixer of Fire that made her that way, and turned her gentle blue eyes a hard and devilish orange. It had also transformed her bird shaped Clow Wand into the deformed skeleton bird shaped Staff of Inferno, another Kaos tool, like his Inferno Crossbow. She also chose to change her name to Amethyst. Despite her dark and twisted state, she had chosen to wear a battle costume to this fight. Only, instead of the usual frilly costume that Tomoyo had been well known for, Amethyst's costume was self designed to match her new personality. The colors were blue and black, ironically the same as the KAOS CARDS' guardian of despair, Lycan.  
Lycan watched from the ground as the two candidates for the succession of his former master, Kaos Gin, competed for possession of his favorite KAOS CARD, FADE. Just hours beforehand he had appeared in Seiru's dreams with what he had considered to be a most generous proposition. If Seiru could somehow capture FADE before Amethyst, Lycan would name Seiru the undisputed master of the KAOS CARDS, leaving their fate and Amethyst's in his hands. But if Amethyst caught FADE first, then it would be _she_ who controlled the cards and _his_ fate. Lycan knew from the beginning that Seiru's resolve was to save Renae and destroy the KAOS CARDS, but his desire to be with his lost love made Seiru the perfect person to finish Kaos Gin's life's work, the LIFE CARD. After all, such was the whole reason for the need of two Kaos Cardcaptors.  
Amethyst had used the power of the NIGHTMARE CARD to transform her staff into a winged scythe upon which she now chased after the FADE. With Seiru following closely behind and gaining, Amethyst took NIGHTMARE from under her and chucked it full force at FADE. The sharp scythe hit it's mark and sent FADE plummeting towards the ground, it's wing now pinned down by NIGHTMARE's blade. Without NIGHTMARE keeping her in the air, Amethyst fell feet first next to FADE and NIGHTMARE, creating a small crater on impact. To Seiru's relief, and Lycan's amusement, she emerged from the crater without a scratch. Seiru landed a few feet away and allowed the wings from CHIMERA to disappear.  
"Renae stop, you don't have to do this."  
"I suppose you'd like that, wouldn't you. I know about the deal you and Lycie chan made. Your just itching to get your hands on that LIFE CARD aren't you, so you can bring Sara chan back."  
"Stop bringing her into this Renae. I told you, Sara has nothing to do with-"  
"Sara chan has _everything_ to do with this! You can never imagine how much I hated her."  
"I know that's not true. Next to me, Sara was your best friend. It was you after all who got us together in the first place."  
"You really are clueless, aren't you? Did your clumsy mother drop you on your head as a baby or what? You really have no idea, do you?"  
"What are-"  
"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to give you a hint so obvious that even _you_ should be able to figure out."  
Completely forgetting about the FADE CARD, Amethyst charged at Seiru in full force. Seiru instinctively stepped back, until he found Renae grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in close, pressing her lips to his.  
"I'm in love with you, you idiot."

_Things wound up turning out alright in the end, I guess. Renae was able to break free of the Elixir of Fire, the KAOS CARDS were destroyed, and Lycan was defeated, but Renae and I were never the same. After that last battle, Renae started to distance herself from me, and the few times she _dose_ talk to me, she pretends that nothing's changed. Of course, it didn't help much that I had to leave for Hong Kong almost right away to start my training for the Li Clan either, but at least I was able to use that time to get my own feelings in order. Sara and I were close, but she was also Onee san's clone, and I realize now that my feelings for Sara were the _same_ as for Onee san and Nadeshiko. Renae on the other hand… Looking back, it was always Renae. Renae's always been most important to me. If only I could have realized it sooner.  
When I came back to Japan at the start of the year, I knew I'd have to tell her how I feel, but as always, Renae still keeps her distance from me. But I have to wonder, dose she _really_ like me like that, or was it the Elixir of Fire in her talking, trying to distract me long enough for her to seal FADE?_  
"Seiru kun." Seiru's thoughts were interrupted as Sakura happened upon his lunch spot. Seiru forgot where he was for a moment and was startled at the sight of his mother at 16. "O-S-Sakura chan!"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."  
"Ah, no it's fine, I just had a lot on my mind is all."  
"I see. Is everything alright? Why are you sitting all alone?"  
"Yea, I'm fine, I just felt like being alone for a while."  
"Oh, I'll just leave you be then."  
"Wait, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Seiru scotched over on the bench to make room for Sakura. "You can sit down if you want."  
Sakura went ahead and sat down next to Seiru, but didn't say anything. As much as she tried to hide it, Seiru couldn't help but notice that she was staring at him again.  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Hoe?" Someone did come to mind, but she pretended otherwise. "Who?"  
"I'm told you used to have a classmate that kind of looked like me. You keep staring at me like that, so I thought maybe you missed him." There was no doubt in his mind that she did miss Syaoran, but he had to pretend in order to protect his identity.  
"So you heard about him then, how much?"  
"Well, Chang Erika san mentioned him yesterday, saying that I looked like him, and I heard from Tomoyo chan that he went away."  
"Oh, well that's really about all there is."  
"All there is! Are you sure?" _How can she say that's all there is? Doesn't she care if comes back?_ Seiru looked in her eyes and saw something he had never seen in her before. She looked hurt, and talking about Syaoran seemed to make it worse. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?"  
"No, it's nothing, really."

Sakura didn't say anything to him for the rest of the day. He couldn't understand it, why did everyone tense up when they mentioned Li Syaoran? _I guess I'll have to ask when I get back. I've never seen Okaa san look at me like that. Come to think of it, she's been like Renae ever since we got here. She's never smiled so artificially before. If anything, she's worse than when I became a Kaos Cardcaptor, at least then she didn't try to hide her pain from everyone. And then there are the Chang Twins. I guess it could be the fact that he's a Dark One, but I sense something different from Chan Eron than I do from his sister. I can't tell what it is yet, but there's something about him. Something, I just can't stand._  
Seiru kept thinking about Sakura and Eron for the remainder of the day. There was no need to pay attention in class since it was all review anyway, and to Seiru, this was more important.  
As the final bell rang, Seiru looked over at Eron, and Eron at Seiru. The two of them stared each other down as if each of them knew what the other was thinking.  
"Renae, I want you to go on without me."  
"Seiru?" Renae looked back at Seiru in surprise. He had that look in his eyes, the kind that told her not to ask questions. Against her better judgment, Renae left the room with the rest of the class.  
Eron and Seiru waited until everyone else had left the room.  
Eron was the first to speak, his voice now more hard and cold than before. "How about we start with who you are, who you _really_ are. 'Amamiya', you reek of the Li Clan."  
"I suppose you would know about that, wouldn't you Dark One?"  
"Yes, I _was_ a Dark One, but I've since turned my back on that part of my life. I fight by Sakura's side now."  
"She doesn't need _your_ kind of help."  
"Maybe, but I'll protect her nonetheless, especially from the likes of the Li Clan."  
"What?"  
"You heard me, you Li's are all alike. Selfish, arrogant, hot headed."  
"Shut up!" Seiru grabbed Eron by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the window. "Who are _you_ to talk about the Li Clan like that? What'd they ever do to you anyway?"  
"It's not what they did to _me_, but what they did to _her_. What Li Syaoran did to her."  
_Odou san?_ Seiru tightened his grip on Eron's shirt. "Now I _know_ you're lying. Li Syaoran is a great man, and he'd never do anything to hurt anyone, especially her."  
"But he _did_, and he stole the SAKURA CARDS."  
"Wha- he- he wouldn't-" _He couldn't._  
"He abandoned her."  
"Shut up." _Not Odou san._  
"He betrayed her."  
"You're wrong."_ Why?_  
"He betrayed all of us."  
"**JUST SHUT UP!** He would never do something like that, not to her. Especially not to her." _Why? Odou san, how could you do something like that? How could you betray Okaa san?_  
Seiru's was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the pair of voices just outside the room. "Tomoyo chan, are you here for Choir practice?"  
"Yes, I had to make up for missing yesterday. What about you Renae chan?"  
"I forgot something in the classroom."  
"Then would you like to go back to Eriol kun's together?"  
"Sure." Renae slid the door of class 1-2 open to find Seiru with Eron pinned to the window. Seiru was still enraged by the things Eron had told him that he didn't notice Tomoyo and Renae enter the room.  
"Seiru kun, Eron kun!"  
"Seiru, what do you think your doing?" Renae placed her hand on Seiru's shoulder, which alerted him to her's and Tomoyo's presence for the first time. Allowing himself to calm down, Seiru released Eron's shirt.  
Eron brushed himself off and headed off towards the door. Before leaving, Eron directed to Seiru one last warning. "I'll say this once, and only once. I will protect Sakura from _anyone_ who tries to hurt her. I suggest you stay away from her."  
As Eron left the room, Seiru turned his attention to Tomoyo, who looked back at him with a heavy heart. "You knew all along, didn't you?"  
"Seiru kun… This- isn't the place to talk. We should head back to Eriol kun's."  
"Fine, but you _will_ tell me what's going on. _Everything_."

Seiru, Renae and Tomoyo went back to Eriol's as discussed, without a word. Eriol and Miho joined them in the dinning room, neither daring to look Seiru in the eye.  
"I suppose we should start out by explaining how the Li Clan works in this world. You mentioned that _your_ Li Clan runs on a Branch System. The one here, however, is more of an Elder System. At the top you have the Great Elder, the leader of the clan, and below him is the Head of the Li Clan General Council. Next you have the Li Clan Chosen One, who is the figurehead, if you will, of the clan. It is considered a great honor to earn the title of Chosen One, one which Syaoran kun received just before coming to Japan that first time."  
"Wait, so going after the CLOW CARDS was-"  
"As I understand it, that mission was the whole reason Syaoran kun became the Chosen One in the first place. I believe you already know what happened next, Sakura san became the master, and Syaoran kun returned to Hong Kong after she transformed the CLOW CARDS into the SAKURA CARDS. A few years later he came back to help Sakura san fight the Dark Ones, but disappeared after Sakura san sealed PLAGUE and he gave her his powers."  
"Sakura chan and I believed he had returned to Hong Kong, so we went after him after graduation. They wouldn't let us see him, but apparently Sakura chan ran into him near the Hong Kong harbor. I don't know all the details, but it seems he was cold to her and told her to go home. Sakura chan was heart broken, and left vulnerable to a Dark Force called MEMORY, which erased her memory of him."  
"She forgot?"  
"That kinda sounds like Sakura hime."  
"While Sakura chan was being affected by MEMORY, Syaoran kun came back with his cousins, Li Leiyun and Li Jinyu, and that was when he… he stole- Sakura chan's cards."  
"I- I just can't believe he would do something like that. Even if the Li Clan ordered him, I just can't see Odou san betraying Okaa san like that."  
"Yea, we were pretty surprised ourselves. Sakura sempai only recently sealed MEMORY, and she was in a pretty bad way afterwards. But on the bright side, he _did_ save her from FANTASY."  
"There! Right there, why would he save her if he didn't care?"  
"Even so, he took MEMORY with him afterwards, and he saved her because Eron kun asked him."  
"Him again. Tell me, what is he to her, Chan Eron I mean."  
"Eriol kun, Sakura chan and Eron kun are here." Everyone turned to face the doorway as Sakura and Eron were lead in my Miho's mother, Tanaka Miara. Seiru stood up in shock at the sight of them. They were together, holding hands.  
"Hoe? Tomoyo chan, Seiru kun, Renae chan, what are you doing here?"  
_They're- they're together? But, why- Okaa san… Why, how?_  
"Seiru kun? Are you alri-" Before Sakura could finish, Seiru bolted past her and Eron down the hall and up the stairs. "Seiru kun!"  
"Seiru!" Renae ran after him, leaving Sakura, and even Eron bewildered.

Seiru locked himself in the room in which Eriol was letting him use and flopped down on the bed face first. Moments later, he heard Renae outside the door. After jiggling the door knob only to discover that it was locked, she started banging on the door to try and get him to open it. "Seiru, it's me, open up."

"Come on Seiru, I know that was a shock down there, but we need to talk."

"Seiru, please open the door." Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, and Renae saw Sakura hurrying up to meet her.  
"Renae chan, is Seiru kun in there?"  
"Sakura chan, wha-"  
"Tomoyo chan told me what happened. She said Seiru kun's parents got divorced recently, and he just found out his mother is with another man."  
"Oh." _I guess that's _one_ way of putting it._  
"I feel bad. Earlier Seiru kun and I were talking about someone who used to go to school with us. I think Seiru kun could tell that I once had feelings for him, so I guess for me to walk in with Eron kun like that must have reminded him of his mother."  
"Yea, that about sums it up. Seiru's always been kinda sensitive about stuff like that, and he really looks up to his father, so hearing about what happened really had an effect on him. Seiru puts on a tough front, but I think that's just way of dealing with tough situations. He may seem cold at first, but he also has a warmer, gentler side that he tends to save for those close to him. Although, getting him to show that side is difficult, even for me, his best friend."  
"It's strange, but Seiru kun sounds a lot like someone else I know. I guess, they have more in common than I thought."  
"… Sakura chan." _Dose she know?_  
Finaly, Seiru opened the door and looked from Sakura, to Renae.  
"You know I can hear you out here, right?"  
"Seiru-"  
"Seiru kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Without a word, Seiru re-entered the room and sat on the bed. Sakura smiled reassuringly at Renae before following him in and closing the door.  
"Seiru kun-"  
"I know what you're going to say, so don't."

"There's just one thing I want to know. Why him? Of all people, why Chang Eron?"  
"That's not really a fair question you know."  
"Please?" Sakura looked into Seiru's eyes and was reminded of a child asking his mother for an answer she knew he wouldn't understand.  
"Well, for one thing, Eron kun was there when I cried."  
"…"_ Okaa san, why did you marry Odou san?  
That's not really a fair question you know, there are a lot of things I love about your father, one being that he was always there when I cried.  
That's it? Sounds kinda silly if you ask me.  
Well, someday you'll understand that sometimes a shoulder to cry on can be the most valuable thing in the world._  
"But, do you love him? Can you honestly say that when you look at him, his is the only face you see? If so, then fine, but if your thinking of someone else-"  
"Seiru kun, I'm really sorry for your parents, but my own relationships are my own business. I've been there, I can understand where your mother is coming from, and if she can be happy with this new man, than you should-"  
"No, you _don't_ get it. I can tell she's not happy, just like I can tell _your_ not happy. You say it's OK if you can be happy, but if your happiest with the one you loved first, you shouldn't just give up without a fight! At the very least, you should know why he did what he did."  
Sakura stood up from the bed and headed for the door, unable to bear talking about Syaoran, especially to someone so similar.  
"I'm sure he still cares about you, just as you still care about him."  
Sakura held onto Seiru's words as a vision of Syaoran ridding up on a black horse to save her inside FANTASY raced through her mind. She still hadn't decided yet if it had really been Syaoran, or just another character created by the card. Sakura brushed the thought off and opened the bedroom door. "I'm sorry, Seiru kun." Without looking back, Sakura left the room, and the boy who reminded her so much of the one she held closest to her heart.


	4. Day 4

_4:00, still too early to get up, especially for a Sunday. There's gotta be something I'm missing. Why would the Li Clan be so intent on getting Okaa san's cards? Zumu sama would never have asked Odou san to do that. Even before they met, she always respected Okaa san simply because she _was_ the Cardcaptor. And it's not like the Li Clan has any use for the cards, only their master and those within the contract can activate their magic. So why? It just doesn't add up._  
Seiru rolled out of bed and pulled a small picture out of his school bag. It was of him and Syaoran wearing matching battle costumes, from the day Syaoran taught him to use his sword. Seiru remembered it fondly. Sakura and Syaoran had been granted magic in order to defeat a new enemy, and they used that time to teach Hanna and Seiru how to use their powers.  
_"Alright Seiru, I'm gonna show you how to summon your sword, so pay attention."  
"OK."  
"Are you paying attention?"  
"Yea."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Odou san."  
"Alright, alright. Now, the first thing to do is concentrate your magic. Don't try to force it, let the power flow through you and into the sword." Syaoran held out the tasseled medallion as it instantly transformed into a broadsword. "Now you try."  
Seiru held his own medallion out and concentrated as hard as he could, but nothing happened.  
"Like I said, don't try to force it. Think of your sword as an extension of your body and let the magic flow."  
Seiru looked up in the sky and saw Sakura and Hanna flying through the skies with the magic of the FLY card. Sakura and Hanna were also wearing matching costumes. "Hey Odou san, can I fly like that two?"  
"Hm? Well of course, you'll be under the same contract with the cards as Hanna, but more as a secondary master. Of course, you won't be able to use the cards until you can summon your sword."  
Sakura and Hanna flew down to join the boys and allowed their wings to disappear.  
"Odou san, Odou san, did you see me? How cool was that?"  
"Pretty good Hanna, looks like you got the hang of it pretty quickly."  
"Uh huh, Okaa san says I'm a fast learner."  
Tomoyo and Renae, who had come to film/watch the training practice walked over to join them.  
"Hanna chan, that was absolutely wonderful! The way you and Sakura chan flew through the skies, the way your wings matched the color of your costumes, and what control, you looked like you had been flying your whole life! And Sakura chan, one could hardly tell it's been more than 15 years since you've used magic!"  
"Tomoyo chan…"  
"I don't know what future lies ahead but, even if it's just for now, to be able to film Sakura chan again wearing my special costumes… and now Hanna chan as well… forgive me, I need a moment."  
"…Tomoyo chan…"  
"Just please don't make me wear anything cute."  
Seiru held out the blue orb and tried again.  
"So Seiru, what did _you_ think? Pretty cool huh? Bet you wish _you_ could fly."  
"Please, it's just saying a spell. I can use FLY too ya know."  
"OK then, so let's see your sword."  
"Shut up."  
"Hanna, leave your brother alone. Seiru, just relax. Relax and just let it happen."  
Seiru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once more he concentrated on the medallion, imagining it as a sword decorated with the symbol of the Li Clan, just like his fathers'.  
"Seiru, you can open you eyes now."  
At the sound of his father's voice, Seiru opened his eyes, astounded at what he saw. There in his hands was a small broadsword, the blade no longer than his arm. It was exactly as he had imagined it, exactly like his father's in every way, right down to the symbol of the Li Clan on both sides of the hilt._  
He'd been so proud of himself that day, and he'd owed it all to his father. Sure, all that training had been tough, but it was an experience that Seiru wouldn't trade for anything.

Erika stood outside an old mansion similar to where Eriol lived, except this place was in a secluded part of town and a good distance from Tomoeda. Erika checked the time on her phone before entering. She was greeted by a young man with a dark feel about him. "I came to speak with Leiyun. Something interesting happened at school this week that I thought he might wanna know."  
The man lead Erika into another room of the large house, where another young man sat reading a Japanese manga. "Erika, this is unexpected, how nice to see you again."  
"You know, it's creepy when you talk all formal like that. Anyway, I have some place I need to be, so I'll make this quick. We got some interesting transfer students this week, and one of them has the presence of a Li."  
The young man named Leiyun put down his book and looked up at Erika with a semi-surprised look on his face. "Strange, I haven't heard of anyone else from the Li Clan coming to Japan, have you Jin?" The man named Jinyu didn't say anything, but merely shook his head. "Are you sure he's a Li?"  
"Positive. He claims his name is Amamiya Seiru, and the girl with him is going by Amamiya Renae. They say they're Tomoyo chan's cousins. And get this, Seiru kun looks almost identical to Syaoran kun."  
"Almost, how are they different?"  
"He's defiantly older than Syaoran kun for one, and his eyes are the same as Amamiya Hayashi's."  
Leiyun pondered on Erika's description of Seiru before addressing Jinyu once more. "Jin, did Syaoran leave for Kinoshi hospital already?"  
Jinyu spoke for the fist time, his voice more harsh than Leiyun's. "Yes, he and Karen left about a half hour ago."  
"Good, I don't want him getting wind of this, especially after what happened last week. I was reading an interesting manga series a while back, and I have to wonder if there is a connection between the series and this boy you say looks like Syaoran. The book mentions other worlds that co-exist with our own, and in each of these worlds exist the same people, yet they live different lives. There were people that visited the shop the story seems to center around with the same names and faces as Syaoran and the Cardcaptor. I didn't pay much attention to it at first thinking that the artists must have seen them from somewhere before, but now I wonder about the true basis of the story. After all, many 'fictional' stories have been known to be rather accurate to real life, so it's possible this Seiru and Renae might be from another world themselves."  
"Are you saying Seiru kun is actually Syaoran kun from another world? Then what about Renae chan?"  
"No, I don't believe that he could really be Syaoran, but he could still be a Li, and possibly even Syaoran's son. The other girl could just be a friend who happened to come here with him. What I want to know is what they're doing here in the first place. Dose the Cardcaptor girl know who they really are?"  
"No way, Sakura chan was just as surprised as everyone else when they arrived in our class. The only ones who seamed to know what was going on were Tomoyo chan, Eriol kun and Meilin chan. I'd bet Kai kun and Miho chan probably know though. Sakura chan seams to notice _something_, but she's too dense to figure something like that out. I think Onii chan might know two."  
"Alright, I'm going to look into this on my own and see for myself if this 'Seiru' is truly Syaoran's son from another world or not. Erika, if you would..."  
"Sorry, but I don't have time to help you in your little reconnaissance mission, I have a lunch date with Mike."  
"It's already 12:30, someone's running late."  
"I like to remind him of who's in charge, otherwise he'll start thinking he can do whatever he wants."  
"Manipulative, aren't you?"  
"Not that you've got much room to talk."

Hanna sat in the living room of her childhood home reading a book with the words "Charms and Spells: A beginners guide to everyday sorcery" written in Kanji on the front. Across the room from her was a 13 year old girl with long chestnut brown hair and auburn eyes, reading her favorite new shojo manga, Romeo x Juliet. The girl put her book down and looked at the clock on the wall. "Where is he? I told Kamaki kun to be here at 12:00, he's a half hour late."  
"Relax Nadeshiko, I'm sure he's just running late and he'll be here any minute."  
"But what if he disappears like Onii chan and Renae chan? Then we'll have _another_ person to look for."  
"Well, that's one way to pick a guy. If Kamaki kun disappears, you'll have to go out with Natsume kun."  
"That's not very funny Onee san."  
The girls heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in another room, and Hanna giggled to herself. _And Yukito san thought Uncle Toya had it bad._ "By the way, isn't Natsume kun coming?"  
"No, he had an important errand to run for his father, but he said he'd try and make it if he finished early."  
The long anticipated doorbell finally rang, and Nadeshiko got up to answer it. As she opened the door, she saw a boy her age with crimson red eyes, and his dark brown hair was spiked in the back. "Kamaki kun, where have you been? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago."  
The boy grinned at Nadeshiko playfully before responding. "What, no 'Hi Kamaki kun', 'Nice to see you again Kamaki kun', 'What'd ya get on number 12 of the math homework Kamaki kun'?"  
Nadeshiko sighed in exasperation before returning to the living room. "Just get in here, and we didn't _get_ any math homework yesterday because of all this weirdness with Onii chan and Renae chan disappearing, or did you forget the whole reason I asked you to come?"  
"Naa, you're so mean Nade chan."  
"And you're a pain in the neck. Onee san needs our help to find Onii chan and Renae chan."  
"Oh yea, hello Hanna nee chan."  
From out of nowhere, Kamaki felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Hanna and Nadeshiko looked behind him to see that the one who had hit him was Syaoran. "And _what_ prey tell do you mean by calling her that?" Just as suddenly as he had entered, Syaoran found himself being pushed out of the room by Sakura.  
"Syaoran, you promised you'd behave yourself while Kamaki kun was here."  
"I promised as long as _he_ behaved."  
Nadeshiko sighed again as they heard Sakura pushing Syaoran up the stairs. "Odou san… he's so embarrassing."  
Kamaki placed his hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder and spoke as cheerfully as ever. "It's alright Nade chan, your dad's just looking out for his daughter." Then, Kamaki rose his voice so that it could be heard upstairs. "And I totally respect him for that!"  
"Not buying it." Syaoran's voice echoed through the house, as well as the sound of Sakura scolding him once more.

Hanna, Nadeshiko and Kamaki sat on the floor in a triangle, with a hair brush and the hilt of Seiru's broken sword in the middle. Hanna got her spell book back out and addressed the others. "Now, as I said before, yesterday I tried using a location spell to find Seiru and Renae chan, but for some reason it didn't work. I have a theory, but first I want to try the location spell again with the three of us in case they're just simply too far away for my powers to reach. Everyone put your hands together." Nadeshiko and Kamaki did as they were told, and concentrated on lending their magic to Hanna. Hanna focused on the spell and the two items laid out in front of her. When nothing happened, she dropped Nadeshiko and Kamaki's hands. "Hoe, it's not working, and that can only mean one thing."  
A grim expression crossed Nadesiko's face. "O-Onee san… they're not-"  
Hanna waved her hands in front of her face frantically. "No, no of course not! If they were dead the spell would still lead us to them. No, the only reason for this spell not to work is that they must be in another world."  
"Great, there are millions of worlds out there, how are we supposed to find them?"  
"No problem, all we need to do is modify the spell a little bit and it'll tell us exactly which world to go to. And we can use the THROUGH card to help. There's a spell in this book for traveling dimensions two, but it's a tricky one so it'll take all of us to get it done. But don't worry, I'm sure we can do it. It's like Okaa san always says, it'll defiantly be alright"

Renae walked groggily into the foyiea as Miho sat on the couch eating a rice ball while typing away on her laptop.  
"Morning sleepy head."  
"Morning Miho chan, where's everyone else?"  
"Eriol should be around here somewhere, and Tomoyo chan said she'd be right back."  
"Tomoyo chan's here? What about Seiru, where's he?"  
"Dunno, he was gone already by the time I got up."  
"I see." Renae thought about the night before, when they learned that the Syaoran of this world had betrayed them. Seiru had taken it so hard, Renae hadn't seen him like that since Sara died. She wanted to make sure he was alright, but wasn't sure what she could say to him.  
"I kinda know how he must feel, it's not easy finding out someone you looked up to could do something that."  
"We're not talking about Seiru and Syaoran kun anymore, are we? Is this about Kai kun?"  
Miho looked at Renae with a shocked expression. "You really are Tomoyo chan's daughter, huh."

Seiru walked up to a small strip mall and looked at it with confusion. _That's strange, This is the address of where Odou san lived when he came back from Hong Kong, but there's nothing here._ Seiru tried to think about the place Syaoran had lived the first time he came to Tomoeda, but his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of familiar voices.  
"You're lying again."  
"It's true, they say there's a dog out there that never dies. It has magic powers and can even keep _people_ from dying just by touching them. There's also a horse that has the power to heal any injury."  
Seiru looked in the direction that the voices were coming from and saw Chiharu with another of their classmates, Yamizaki Takashi.  
"Right, and the pig really flies, huh?"  
"Actualy that's just the rooster, but really it can only levitate. The pig shoots lasers from it's eyes."  
Seiru ran up to the two, who almost mistook him for Syaoran. "Mihara san and Yamizaki kun, right?"  
It took a moment for Chiharu to realize who he was before she could respond. "Amamiya kun, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm looking for Meilin chan's, do you know where she lives?"  
"Yea, she lives in an apartment complex a few blocks away."  
"Of course, the apartments, thanks a lot."  
As abruptly as he had appeared, Seiru disappeared around the corner towards the apartment complex's.  
"Amamiya kun really dose look a lot like Syaoran kun dosen't he?"  
"Maybe he's Sakura chan and Syaoran kun's son from the future."  
"Takashi kun, even you should know better than to joke about something like that."  
Seiru climbed the first three levels of the apartment complex, checking the names on each door on the way. Finally, Seiru came across the apartment he had been searching for, the one with the name "Li" written in Kanji on the door. Seiru reached for the doorbell underneath where the name "Li" was written, but stopped when he heard voices coming from the next apartment over.  
"Kai, you've _got_ to start taking this more seriously. Tachibana sempai told me you weren't in school _again_ yesterday. Your really going to loose Miho chan at this rate, and don't pretend you don't care!"  
Seiru easily identified the speaker as Meilin, but he herd another voice he didn't recognize, one that squawked like a parrot. "Baka Kai, baka Kai."  
Next Seiru heard Kai's voice, which was more muffled than Meilin's and the bird's. "Et two Pero?"  
The doorknob to Kai's apartment turned as Seiru heard Meilin speak once more, this time to the bird called Pero. "That's right Pero chan, straiten him out for me will ya?"  
"Baka Kai, listen to pretty Meilin."  
"Now that's just cruel Mei chan, quit turning my bird against me."  
Meilin opened the door and saw Seiru standing there with a confused look on his face. Like Chiharu and Takashi, Meilin nearly mistook him for Syaoran. "Sy-Seiru kun, what are you doing here?"

Back at the Reed manor, Renae joined Miho on the couch and grabbed a rice ball off the table. "Miho chan, what's going on between you and Kai kun?"  
Miho took another bite from her rice ball and stared at it for a minute before answering. "Mizuki Kai sempai… is really my older brother, Tanaka _Mi_kai. I don't really know much about it all, but about 6 years ago, Odou san died in a car accident while on a business trip in Hong Kong. After that was when Onii chan ran away from home, and then not long after that Okaa san got really sick. I was just a little kid back then and couldn't control my powers, and because I couldn't control them I accidentally set our house on fire. Kaho san saved me from the fire and took me to England to stay with Eriol. Eriol taught me how to control my powers, and supported me when I decided I wanted to look for Onii chan. My search eventually brought me back here to Japan, where I eventually got to find Onii chan again. But then I realized that he wasn't the same Onii chan I remembered. Onii chan wasn't always the way he is now, he used to be really sweet and considerate, and he always got the best marks in his class. He was great at sports, especially archery, and he was really popular two. I always used to think that I'd be OK if I found Onii chan and he was different than the way he used to be, it would be alright because we could be together again. But I never expected him to change _this_ much, and now that I've found him, I wish I hadn't."  
Renae sat silent for a few minutes with a sympathetic look on her face. "Don't you think… Aren't you being a little hard on him? People change, whether we like the change or not, but it's not about how much they've changed or how much time has passed. To let a bond like that go so easily, isn't that even more painful then loosing your brother? No mater how much someone changes on the outside, a part of them will always remain the same. And you know, I'm sure Kai kun feels guilty for leaving you, but he'll never be able to forgive _himself_, if _you_ don't forgive him two." Renae took her eyes from Miho and stared at her un-eaten rice ball. She spoke from experience.  
"Renae sempai, are you…"  
"Renae chan makes a really good point." Miho and Renae looked up and noticed Tomoyo entering the room. "Miho chan, the first step starts with you. You always talked about how much you loved your brother, so are you really willing to let him go without a fight? After all, you didn't spend all these years searching for him just to block him out of your life forever, did you?"  
"Tomoyo sempai."  
"Of course, the decision is yours alone to make, and no one else can make it for you. Not I, or Mizuki sensei, or even Eriol kun. The choice to forgive Kai kun must come from you, and what you feel in your heart is right."  
"Tomoyo sempai, and Renae sempai two, thank you."

Meilin led Seiru into the living room and directed him toward the couch. Seiru knew Syaoran didn't live here anymore, but he could still feel his presence in the air. The atmosphere made Seiru feel nostalgic for home, despite having never been there before. Seiru had felt more at home here in this small apartment than he had during the entire stay in this twisted, messed up world.  
"I see, so Tomoyo chan told you about Syaoran then?"  
"Yea, and I was wondering if you could tell me anything else about it."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't really know much about it myself. I don't have any powers, so I'm left out of the loop when it comes to the inner workings of the Clan. But, I've heard a few things here and there. I'm sure they told you about how Syaoran was the Li Clan Chosen One, right? Well, when Syaoran came back the first time to help Sakura chan fight the Dark Ones and capture the Dark Forces, he did so against the orders of the Elders. When he didn't go back after they told him to, they took away his title and struck his name from the Book of Li."  
"What's the Book of Li?"  
"Wow, things really are different in your world, I'm a little jealous. The Book of Li is where they keep records of everyone important in the Clan. It's an honor to have your name in there, but it's a huge _dis_honor if they cross your name out."  
"I think I'm starting to get it now. He must be doing what he's doing to try and become Chosen One again. But what I _don't_ get is why he'd be doing all this for a title he threw away. If he really cared about being Chosen one so much, then he would have gone back when they told him to. I'm sure your Sakura chan would understand if he'd just explained the situation. Another thing I wanna know is if he was trying to help her, why didn't he stay until she finished capturing the Dark Forces? I mean sure, it wouldn't have really changed much, but I just can't see him abandoning her when she really needs him."  
"I'm sorry, I really don't know _what_ Syaoran's reasons are. I wish I could be more help to you Seiru kun, but I really don't know about what's going on anymore. Syaoran was always the one to tell me about these sort of things before."  
"No, it's not your fault Meilin, and I'm sure this is just as hard for you as it is for me. I know how close you were. I guess the only way I can really find out the truth would be to talk to him directly."  
"That might not be such a good idea right now."  
"Why?"  
"Syaoran didn't come back alone, he's here with our cousins, Leiyun and Jinyu. Leiyun was the Chosen One before Syaoran, and he's also the one who taught him how to fight. And Jinyu is the Li Clan protector, he's the strongest fighter in the Clan, and he's also a trained assassin."  
"Now I know things are messed up. Zumu sama would never allow something like that, she's always worked towards keeping the Clan peaceful. Uh, sorry to interrupt, please continue."  
"I know you mean well Seiru kun, but if you show up there you could wind up causing more harm than good. I don't know the full depth of what kind of trouble Syaoran's in, and as mad as I am at him, I still don't want anything to happen."  
"I understand, and it might not be such a good idea for him to see me anyway. Odou san's a lot easier to catch on to things like this than Okaa san, and he might figure out who I am. It'd be kinda hard to get answers from him anyway without telling him." Seiru got up and started for the door.  
"You're leaving already?"  
"I left pretty early in the morning, so I'm sure Renae's worried about where I am."  
"You could have left a note or something! Geese, you really are like Syaoran- oh, I mean the old Syaoran- uh."  
"It's alright, I know what you mean. I'll see you at school tomorrow Meilin chan."  
"Wait a sec, let me get Kai, he can give you a ride back to Eriol kun's."  
"No, it's fine, I can walk. Wait, Kai kun drives?"  
"Uh- don't ask."

Tomoyo joined Renae on the couch as Miho went to the kitchen to get more rice balls. "The advice you gave to Miho chan was rather insightful Renae chan."  
"Thanks, you gave some good advice two though."  
"However, I couldn't help but wondering about the source of what you said about Kai kun. I agree that Kai kun has some issues to work out as well, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than just interpreting from another person's point of view." Renae looked back at Tomoyo as she thought about what she had said. Now she knew what Miho meant when she said that she really _was_ Tomoyo's daughter. "Renae chan, is there something that you haven't forgiven yourself for?"  
"You always did know what was on people's mind, and it always seamed like you could read me like a book."  
"Perhaps it is because that, even though you are from another world, you are still my daughter non the less. Renae chan, if it's alright for me to ask, would you mind telling me about what's on your mind?"

"Dose it have something to do with Seiru kun? Or perhaps it is something involving Gin Reed."  
"How-"  
"I remember the first day we met, when we were trying to find out how similar our worlds were, you mentioned that name. Then afterwards you and Seiru kun looked as if you were a puppy who had just shredded her master's shoes. The puppy realizes the master is upset, so she backs into a corner with her tail between her legs. I'm sorry to compare you to a dog, but it just sort of reminded me of that."  
"I guess you could say it was something like that. It goes back to when we were kids, when I first started using my powers. You see, Gin Reed was Clow san's brother. Like Clow san, he also had his own set of cards, except Gin san's were called KAOS CARDS. I'm sure they mush have been called something else in the beginning, but Gin san was killed in a duel against Clow san-"  
"Clow san killed his own brother?"  
"Oh, no, it wasn't anything like that. I don't know the full story, but from what I've heard, when Gin san was creating his cards, he started to delve deeper and deeper into Kaos magic."  
"Kaos?"  
"It's a dark form of magic. How should I explain it… it's a magic that draws from the user's darkest of- well, it comes from the darkness inside your heart. Gin san didn't start out bad, his cards were originally created to benefit humanity. Gin san created his cards as practice for his ultimate card, THE LIFE. But he eventually became obsessed with the card, and eventually became a threat to himself and others around him. It's a taboo to use magic to tamper with life. After Gin san died, his cards became ghost cards, drawing on the most destructive sources of their powers. That was why Clow san sealed his cards away for Sakura chan, he didn't want the same thing to happen to the CLOW CARDS. It was also one of the reasons the Dragons took the SAKURA CARDS with them when Sakura chan gave up her powers. With no one else to claim them and supply them with magic, the SAKURA CARDS two would have died and become KAOS CARDS, this time with no one to stop them."  
"I see, so that was why. But what dose that have to do with you and Seiru kun?"  
"Gin san reincarnated himself as a Lycanthrope, Lycan for short, and he became the KAOS CARD Guardian of Despair, opposite of Damien, the KAOS CARD Guardian of Destruction, whom had once been Gin san and Clow san's joined guardian opposite of Kero chan. When Clow san and Gin san went their separate ways, Clow san kept Kero chan and created Yue san, and Damien san went with Gin san. Like Kero chan and Yue san, Lycan's source of power is the sun, while Damian san's is the moon.  
When Lycan reincarnated, he sought to continue his work on his LIFE card, but he couldn't do it himself now that he was no longer human. That was when he forced Sakura chan to become his Cardcaptor, hoping that she would finish the card for him."  
"Sakura chan was dragged into this?"  
"Lycan saw in Sakura chan what he _thought_ he saw in himself. Lycan san had convinced himself that what he was doing was for the benefit of everyone, and at the same time he saw Clow san's cards as selfish and impractical. And you know how Sakura chan is, she's always trying her best for others, so Lycan believed her to be the same as him. Fortunately, Syaoran kun, who had been selected by Damien to be a Kaos Cardcaptor as well, was able to save her from Lycan and his Elixir of Fire."  
"Elixer of Fire? What is that?"  
Renae shuddered as she remembered it. "It's a magic substance that Lycan created with his own Kaos magic, which amplifies the user's Kaos magic to the point where they're lost in it."  
"That sounds horrible! Thank goodness everything turned out alright."  
"Yea, for a while. Lycan came back about 6 years ago and made _me_ his Cardcaptor the same as Sakura chan had been."  
"I see, so then Seiru kun was as well?"  
"Yea, and Sakura chan wasn't too happy about it either."  
"But everything turned out alright in the end didn't it? You don't appear to be taken over by evil."  
"… I guess it did, Lycan and the KAOS CARDS were destroyed for good and everything…"  
Tomoyo noticed the grim expression that now lingered in Renae's eyes. "Renae chan?"  
"… During the final battle against the KAOS CARDS… I was still under the influence of the Elixer of Fire when I… I told Seiru that I… that- that I liked him."  
"… I see. I thought as much. I could tell from when we first met that you had feelings for Seiru kun. What happened afterwards, he didn't reject you did he?"  
"That's just it, I never got an answer from him. He had to leave for Hong Kong almost right after, and we haven't really had much of a chance to talk about it since he came back."  
"May I ask why not? It seams that you would have hade plenty of opportunities."  
"It's because I'm such a coward. I know I'm not his most important, because he already found her."  
"Her?"  
"Mandera Sara chan. She was Seiru's first real love, and she sacrificed herself to save him and Hanna chan. He tries to hide it, but I know he still cares for her more than anything. Sieru would never say it, but I really hurt him back then. Next to Seiru, Sara chan was my best friend, so for me to say those things about her that I did… and then for me to confess my own feelings… especially in the way that I did…I just can't face him after that."  
Tomoyo looked at Renae with understanding eyes. "I understand Renae chan… I'm afraid that would be something you got from me. I am a coward as well."  
"You? But your one of the bravest, most together of people I know."  
"But I am a coward none the less. I two am afraid that the one I love will not love me back."  
"You mean Eriol kun? I can assure you that you don't have anything to worry about in that department, trust me."  
"It's the same as if I were to tell you that _you_ have nothing to worry about with Seiru kun though. Eriol kun has someone else that he cares for, and unlike Mandera san, _she_ is still with him."  
Renae was shocked by what Tomoyo was saying. She had never heard of her father loving anyone other than her mother. "Wh-who? Who could possibly be better for Eriol kun than you, Tomoyo chan?"  
"The same person he loved as Clow Reed, Mizuki Mika's reincarnation, Mizuki Kaho sensei."  
"… Mi-Mizuki… Kaho san?" Renae stared back at Tomoyo in half disbelief, half shock. She always thought Eriol and Kaho seamed close, could Clow have known and loved Mika in her world as well? Renae put her un-eaten rice ball down on a napkin on the table before getting up. Tomoyo didn't dare look up at her, but she could still sense that Renae had been hurt.  
Renae left the room and headed down the hallway, only to be stopped when she bumped into someone. Renae looked up to see Eriol with a woman she recognized instantly as Mizuki Kaho.  
"Ah, Renae san there you are. I want to introduce you to Mizuki Kaho." Renae looked from Kaho, to Eriol then back to Kaho.  
"So you're the one Eriol told me about. I don't know if you knew me in your world or not, but it's very nice to meet you Renae san."  
A concerned look crossed Eriol's face as he saw tears forming in Renae's eyes. "Renae san, are you-" but before Eriol could ask, Renae sprinted down the hall and out the door.

"Pay the price" Fei Wang's voice rang through the air as the world in which Syaoran and Kimihiro were in began to crumble.  
"So, he won't let us out of here unless we pay a price?"  
Syaoran clutched the feather containing his clone's soul as he came to an ultimatum. "If it's something I can give-"  
"If you give more than is necessary, it'll only cause damage." Kimihiro took Syaoran's hand and explained to him the conditions required to pay a price. "It'll cause damage to your body in the physical plane, your fortune in the stellar plane, and your soul in the heavenly plane. If Yuko san were here, I daresay she would inform us of the price… but she's… not here anymore. It's impossible to make such judgments about ones self, however, we are both the same and not the same as one another. We might be able to judge whether each other's prices are appropriate for leaving this place."  
"That final curse that Fei Wang cast."  
"If it's not important to you, then it's useless as a price."  
"But if I cast away what is truly important to me, then there's no point."  
Syaoran and Kimihiro then realized what their individual prices would be, and were able to agree without a word.  
"I know that even if I leave, it won't prevent what has already happened from occurring. No doubt that some people will be sad, and other angry, because of my decision. Even so I choose to pay this price."  
"I two cannot think that this price shouldn't be paid. Even so, because I made my decision to wait, I choose to pay this price."  
Without the slightest doubt that their prices were of the right amount, Syaoran and Kimihiro began their transitions back to their respected worlds.  
Before parting ways, Kimihiro gazed upon Syaoran with a look of gratitude. "Thank you, for bringing about my existence."

Syaoran returned to Clow Country's ruins where Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, and Princess Sakura waited for him. Like Syaoran, Sakura clung to the feather which contained her clone's sealed soul. Tears had formed in Sakura's eyes as she thought about the loss. "I- The other me- disappeared. She said she had known that this would happen, and that you would come back for sure, and so… As long as you and I and their memories remain, it won't be the end. So-" Sakura was interrupted mid-sentence as the feathers she and Syaoran carried glowed a magnificent pink. The feathers then disappeared inside Sakura and Syaoran, and the two collapsed semi-conscious.  
Fai and Kurogane caught them and lay them down on the ground. Kurogane pressed his fist on Syaoran's head, hard enough for him to feel it, but gentle enough not to hurt him. "He left before I could punch him, so you take it instead."  
"The two of you should sleep for now. You can make your beginnings afterwards."  
Still retaining a small amount of consciousness, Syaoran looked to Fai, then back up to Kurogane. He thanked his friends, then passed out.

_I should probably be getting back soon. It's starting to get late, and I'm sure everyone's worried about me. But I can't go back just yet. Something… I feel like there's still something I have to do, and I won't know it until it happens. There's a reason we're here, a reason why all of this is happening. It's not just some coincidence, because those things don't exist. Coincidence, chance, everything that happens is for a reason. All there is, is inevitability… hitsuzen._ As Seiru walked down the empty street, he lifted his gaze to the sky. The setting sun had painted the sky a stunning mixture of red and purple, and the sun it's self had set just bellow the surrounding buildings. _This is hitsuzen as well, just as it is hitsuzen that the sun will set on this day; and rise again to greet a new day, where anything is possible. And perhaps the _anything,_ of tomorrow will bring the answers I've been looking for along with that new day._ Seiru stopped and paused a moment as he heard a pair of voices from the distance. One was a female voice, which Seiru did not recognize, the other a male, whom Seiru knew all too well.  
"Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people?"  
"Don't get snippy with me, Leiyun's the one who told me to come with you. You think I don't have better things to do then baby-sit some grumpy teenager?"  
"Then go, no one's stopping you, and I can make it back on my own."  
Seiru watched the two from behind a nearby building. Syaoran was with a young woman a few years older than him. The girl had a familiar feeling about her, though she didn't resemble anyone he had known from his own world. Her pretty auburn hair was pulled back into a French braid, all except for her bangs which framed her face well. She didn't look like she was from the Li Clan, or even like she was Chinese, but she was with Syaoran, and mentioned one of the people that Meilin had told him about. Li Leiyun, the former Li Clan chosen one. Seiru's attention was diverted from the conversation when he noticed something off about Syaoran's posture. He had his left hand buried in his pocket, but his whole right arm hung limp at his side. Seiru brushed this off, he must have been imagining it.  
Seiru had little time to dwell on Syaoran's arm, as he heard an unpleasant tone directed towards his hiding place. "Hey! Who's over there?"  
_What? How'd he know where I was, he doesn't have any powers to sense me here._  
"Who are you, and why are you spying on us?" Seiru didn't look in fear that he would give his position away, but he could hear Syaoran's footsteps coming closer. Seiru decided not to risk Syaoran finding him, and sprinted off down the ally way. Syaoran saw his silhouette and ran after him. "Hey, come back here!"  
The girl Syaoran was with ran after them, but was unable to keep up with their full force speed.

Seiru ran as hard as he could, but Syaoran matched his speed with ease. He could never get away from him, and every time Syaoran called out for him to stop, Seiru felt an impulse to stop and face his father. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't let Syaoran see him, it was bad enough that he was in Sakura's class. Just his face alone was a dead give away of his identity. Syaoran was always the type to figure these things out with ease, it was one of the things Seiru admired about him. Using magic was out of the question as well. Even if he couldn't feel the presence, Syaoran would easily identify the spell. Plus there was the risk of Sakura noticing it, it was even worse for her to find out who he was. His only choice was to run, and hope that Syaoran would tire first.  
As Seiru mulled over the situation in his head, Syaoran had gained speed and closed the gap between the two. Once he had gotten close enough, Syaoran went for it and tackled Seiru to the ground. Once again, Seiru was unable to get away from his father, even in an alternate reality.  
"Now I've got you. Who are you, and why were you spying on me?"  
Seiru did his best to keep Syaoran from seeing his face. Fortunately the streetlights hadn't turned on yet. As long as he could keep Syaoran from getting a good look at him, he was safe.  
"Answer me, I'm not letting you leave until you do."  
"I- I'm sorry. Your right, I shouldn't have spied on you, you just reminded me of someone I know."  
"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook just like that. I can tell by the sound of your voice, there's something you're not saying. Now tell me who are you?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."  
"Why not, what are you hiding? And why do I feel like I've met you before?" Convinced that he would not run anymore, Syaoran allowed Seiru to get back to his feet.  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that either. I know it's weird."  
"You're right, it _is_ weird. Do you expect me to just let you go like this?"  
Seiru lost himself for a moment, thinking how this Syaoran was exactly like he'd always heard his father was when he was younger. "You always were suspicious of everyone, weren't you?"  
"I knew it, we have met. Where? Who _are_ you?"  
"No, we haven't met." Seiru paused for a moment before continuing. He knew there wasn't much use in arguing the point, he was never capable of keeping anything from Syaoran. "At least… _you've_ never met me before."  
"What's that supposed to-"  
"You've never met me before, but I've known you my whole life. I always looked up to you, I wanted to be just like you. So, to hear that you…" Seiru's reservations from before were replaced by a range of emotions. He felt angry, hurt, and betrayed at what Syaoran had done to Sakura. "How could you! How could you do something like that?"  
Syaoran was confused by Seiru's sudden change of topic and disposition. It was too dark to get a good look at him, which made the situation all the more surprising. "What are-"  
"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! How could you do that to her? To _her_, of all people! She's the most important person to you isn't she, yet you hurt and betrayed her. How could you do something like that?"  
"H-how did you know about that? And anyway, what business is it of yours what I do? What's it got to do with you?"  
"It's got _everything_ to do with me. I grew up hearing the stories about the great Cardcaptor duo. All the great adventures, all the difficult battles. Each battle more difficult then the last, but it didn't matter because they were together. As long as they were together, they could do anything, because they helped each other through the rough spots. Don't you even remember those days? You fought by her side, even when you were supposed to be rivals. And then when she became the official master, you continued to help her and support her. You were always there for her, whether it was against Eriol kun's trials to transform the cards, or when Yukito san rejected her feelings, it was _you_ who was always by her side. And it was _your_ magic that helped transform LIGHT and DARK to break Eriol kun's spell. How can you just throw all that away? How can you let someone else take your place, let alone that Dark One, Chang Eron?"  
Syaoran was dumb-founded. How could this boy know so much about him, especially the things that happened when he and Sakura were completely alone? "H-how do you know all of that? Who- who are you?"  
Seiru didn't say anything. His mind swarmed with the stories he had heard. How could he give all that up? The streetlights began flickering, and the streets were now lit well enough for Syaoran to finally see Seiru's face. It was like looking in a mirror, except that Seiru was just a little taller, and his emerald green eyes shone brightly under his chestnut bangs. Syaoran was left speechless, it all made sense now. He was'nt just some loon rambling things at random. He was… but how could he be? A million questions raced through Syaoran's mind, but one kept coming back to him like a boomerang. "Who… are you… but, you couldn't be… could you?"  
Seiru continued to remain silent. He merely stared into Syaoran's warm auburn eyes, the only physical feature that ever seemed to separate them.  
Syaoran was about to ask again, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Syaoran. What are you doing here?"  
Syaoran's nerves sky rocketed when he turned around and confirmed that the voice belonged to Li Leiyun. "L-Leiyun!"  
Seiru noted Syaoran's reaction to Leiyun, the man Meilin had told him to be weary about, the one who lead the Li Clan delegation in Japan. The one who currently controlled Syaoran's every move. Seiru's anger began to reach heights he himself hadn't thought himself capable of. This was the man who was responsible for Syaoran's betrayal.  
"Karen said you ran off on your own, you should know better by know."  
"I- I-"  
"Go home Syaoran, and I don't want to hear of you taking anymore detours."  
Without looking back at Seiru, Syaoran ran past Leiyun back down the ally way he had followed Seiru through.

Seiru looked at Leiyun with disdain. He had never felt that way before, so full of anger and hate, yet it somehow had a numbing effect which kept him from loosing his cool. "You must be Li Leiyun, former Chosen One of the Li Clan."  
"I see you've heard of me, I guess that makes us even. I've heard of you two, Amamiya Seiru, if that is your _real_ name."  
"So you know do you? I guess I'm not surprised, to be honest, I'd be a little disappointed if you _didn't_. I won't ask how you knew that name, it's not important."  
"Then I'll do the same. Although I am curious about your name, it makes conversation a lot easier if I know what to call you."  
"You want to know my name do you? I suppose there's no harm in telling you that, you already seem to have figured that out ahead of time, and my face is enough of a clue on it's own. I didn't want to say it in front of _him_, so I guess I'm grateful to you for sending him off."  
Unbenounced to Seiru and Leiyun, Syaoran had stayed behind and listened from a dark corner of the alley. He knew he would be in trouble should Leiyun catch him, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.  
"You want to know who I am, then fine. I come from another world, a world where the Li Clan is peaceful, and they _respect_ the Cardcaptor. I am the future Head of the Li Clan, and the second child and only son to Clow Reed's chosen successor. My older sister is the current Master of the Cards, and my younger sister is guardian to the legendary Ring of Aphrodite. I am the secondary master of the cards originally created by Clow, Li Kinomoto Seiru!"  
Syaoran was in shock. Not only were he and Sakura supposedly together in this other world, but they had not one, but three children. One being this boy who stood in front of Leiyun at that very moment. And if he really _was_ from another world, what was he doing in _this_ world? Syaoran couldn't leave now, there was so much more he wanted to know.  
"So I was right bout you after all. You _are_ the son of Syaoran and that girl from another world."  
"You'd better learn some respect. You'll call her Kinomoto san."  
"I see you also got Syaoran's sharp toung. So tell me, Seiru, what are you doing here in this world?"  
"I don't see why I should tell you that."  
"Understood."  
"But if you really must know, I don't know how I got here. Four days ago I simply found myself here in this twisted world. It's strange, this world is so similar to mine, except for the differences in the Li Clan and these Dark Forces you seem to have here. And we certainly didn't have a Great Five, or a line of Dark Ones. Now don't get me wrong, my world has it's own share of problems, but I'd rather face the KAOS CARDS again before I'd let the Li Clan sink as far as it has here. I know Zumu sama would feel the same way."  
"'Zumu' is Chinese for 'Grandmother', I take it that means Aunt Iran is in charge."  
"It was only meant to be temporary. After the Ach clan killed Zufu sama, there was no one else who qualified. Odou san was only a baby at the time, and tradition says that only a son with magical abilities may take over as Head on his 21st birthday, but then he lost his magic when he was 18. It was preferred though, because if Okaa san hadn't given up their powers, he would have died, and I wouldn't be here today. Now I'm next in line, and now that I've finished my training, I'll take over for Zumu sama when I turn 21 in three years."  
"I see, so killing you would put the Li Clan of your world into quite the predicament."

"No reaction, even though I just mentioned killing you."  
"I'll admit, I might be a little worried but you see, I can't die, not yet anyway. I still have things I need to do, and there are people back home who need me and are waiting for my return."  
"Such confidence, you remind me of how I always imagined Syaoran growing up, just like his father, Ryuuren. I had the pleasure of knowing him before he died, he was a good man, and a strong warrior."  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment then."  
"As for how _strong_ you are, I'd like to see for myself. It's been a while since I've met someone who could actually pose a challenge for me."  
Leiyun drew out a sword identical to Seiru's and lunged at him with it. Seiru expertly dodged and back stepped out of Leiyun's range. "T-that sword! How did… where did you get that sword?"  
"I would say it's safe to assume that Syaoran had a similar sword in your world. I'd even venture to say he must have passed it down to you, he certainly would have no use for it without his powers."  
Seiru's anger grew to even greater heights. Never before had he felt so much hatred towards another man, let alone a blood relative. Seiru drew his sword and prepared for battle. He raised his sword in the air and allowed more of his magic to flow through it. "Raitei Shorai!" Leiyun dodged Seiru's attack effortlessly and slashed at Seiru with his sword. Seiru held his ground and blocked Leiyun's sword with his own. "If you're going to fight, fight seriously."  
"Heh, I have to hand it to you, you're not bad. Of course, that still doesn't mean you can beat me. But if you insist on ending this quickly, then fine. Playtime's over." Leiyun unleashed a fury of power which knocked Seiru back several feet.  
Seiru dusted himself off and got back to his feet. _Meilin was right, this guy is strong. Looks like I'm gonna have to go all out here. I might even need the Rights of Kaos. Better save that for later though, I doubt they would have those spells here. Without the KAOS CARDS, there would be no need for Clow san to create that set of spells. I'll save those for a tight spot._ "Time for me to get serious as well. Kashin Shorai!" Seiru slashed his sword in Leiyun's direction, unleashing a furry of flames.  
This time it was Leiyun who did not budge, and instead held his sword out flat. "Suiryuu Shorai!" Leiyun's water spell clashed with Seiru's fire, causing the whole street to be shrouded in mist.  
Seiru stood silent within the mist fog, awaiting Leiyun's next move. When he heard the sound of Leiyun's footsteps, Seiru unleashed another lightning spell in Leiyun's direction. Silence fell within the mist, until the sound of electricity crackled once more. Seiru was once again knocked to the ground, this time by his own attack turned against him. Seiru attempted to lift himself to his feet once more, when he felt the sharp point of Leiyun's sword pressed to his neck.  
"I guess I was wrong about you after all. And here I thought I would actually be able to enjoy myself for a change. Taking your life would be a waste for someone like me. But I have my orders from the Clan, you understand." Leiyun lifted his sword, blade still pointed at Seiru. Leiyun prepared for his final attack, when he was blasted by a beam of red light. This time it was Leiyun who was sent hurtling down the street.  
Seiru looked in the direction of the blast to find Renae with her staff pointed at Leiyun. "R-Renae?"  
"Seiru, are you alright?" Renae ran over to Seiru and helped him up.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for the save."  
"Who is that guy?"  
"He's Li Leiyun."  
"Li?"  
Seiru nodded his head at Renae, then turned his attentions back to Leiyun. "Renae, I want you to stay back."  
"What? But Seiru, we stand a better chance if we fight together."  
"I'm sorry Renae, but this is something I have to do on my own. This is between him, and me."  
Renae frowned. Why did he always have to be like that? Nevertheless, she respected his wishes and stood back to let him face Leiyun alone.  
Leiyun rose to his feet and faced Seiru once more. "You're either very brave, or very foolish. You would stand a much better chance of defeating me if you fought together."  
"I will fight you alone, or not at all. Renae will not interfere again."  
"The honor of the warrior. You have a strong heart, Li Seiru, but heart alone will not win you this battle."  
"No, but this might." Seiru reached inside his pocket and pulled out an Oufada scroll. He then threw the sword in the air and slashes at it with his sword. "Summon: Steed of Poseidon!" Upon activation of the spell, a stream of water in the shape of a serpent charged at Leiyun full force.  
Leiyun ass overcome by the attack as he fell to his knees and attempted to catch his breath. "I see, it's no wonder you were so confident with a spell like that up your sleeve. I won't deny that I was surprised, I've never seen a spell quite like that before."  
"There would be no need for this sort of spell without the KAOS CARDS, and so the Clow Reed of this world had no need to create it."  
"In that case, I'd be willing to wager you have more spells like that." Leiyun rose to his feet and put his sword away. "Unlike some people, I am not the type to charge blindly into battle. I will bow out gracefully, this time." Leiyun turned his back to Seiru and Renae and walked off into the darkness.

With Leiyun now gone, Renae ran up to Seiru to make sure he was alright. "Seiru, are you-"  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
Seiru diverted his gaze from Renae, which was all she needed to figure out his true answer. He wasn't hurt, but he was a long ways away from being alright. Before she could say anything, Renae and Seiru sensed a familure presence. "That presence! It's-"  
"Onee san and Nadeshiko!"  
"And Kamaki kun two." Seriu made a sour face at Renae's correction. He disliked Kamaki almost as much as his father.  
Just as suddenly as the presence, a white shimmering hole appeared next to Seiru and Renae. A dimensional rift between time and space. As the rift got bigger, Seiru could start to make out the inside of his house from the other side. Hanna was the first to appear in the rift. "Alright, I made a hole. Score one for me!"  
"It's about time Onee san, what took you so long?"  
"Why you ungrateful little-" Hanna's rant was interrupted when something cought her eye. Having stayed behind after Seiru's fight with Leiyun, Syaoran had emerged from his hiding spot to get a better look at the commotion. "Hoe? Odou san?"  
Seiru turned around and glared at Syaoran for a few moments before turning back to Hanna. "No, that's not Odou san… it's just someone who looks like him." Without turning back, Seiru and Renae entered the portal and returned to their own world.  
As Seiru and Renae returned to their own world, Nadeshiko threw her arms around her brother. "Onii chan! Onii chan's back! I'm so glad, I was worried about you Onii chan."  
Seiru returned Nadeshiko's hug and petted her head. It had never felt so good to be home.  
When Nadeshiko let go of him, Seiru directed his attentions to the two people he missed the most. His parents. Seiru ran up to Syaoran and hugged him tightly. "Seiru? Is everything alright?"  
Seiru smiled nostalgically. This is how his father was supposed to be. "Yea, I'm fine. I just really missed you, that's all."  
Syaoran exchanged confused looks with Sakura, but decided it best not to ask.  
_I'm finaly back, back in my own world. I don't even care about all the fuss our disappearance must have made, or that everyone in school will be hounding me with questions tomorrow. I don't care about that stuff anymore. I'm home, and I wouldn't trade it for the world._


End file.
